A Violin's Cry
by Oathbinder
Summary: One Violinist, One Violin, One Void. He plays his violin, Gentle yet tearful. His feelings are… Like a Violin’s cry… features mostly on Roxas and Sora. plz REVIEW
1. Prologue

_**A Violin's Cry**_

_**Credit to/ Disclaimer:**_ Square-Enix who created Roxas and other characters such as Sora, Cloud and Squall/Leon, etc.

Also the music are supplied by the good composers on Youtube and most especially the Henry Lau of Super Junior M who impired me to write this story.

So without further ado, here it is:

_**Prologue**_

_**Twilight town**__…_

_Where a famous violinist is __**found**__,_

_Every adored him_

_Helping his world go __**round**__,  
_

_But…_

_From __**beginning**__ till __**end**__… _

_From __**Day**__ till __**night**__…_

_He is in __**search**__ for a __**light.  
**_

_The same light he f__**ound.**_

_And…_

_The same light he has __**lost.  
**_

_**One**__ violinist ,_

_**One**__ violin,_

_**One**__ void.  
_

_He plays his violin,_

_**Gentle**__ yet __**tearful,**_

_His feelings are…_

_**Like a Violin's cry…**_

--

Yay finally allows me to submit this story D.

I hope this is interesting enough as this is my first attempt in fanfiction.


	2. Dawn Passion

**Chapter 1- Dawn **

"Very good, Roxas!" Applauded his teacher who was his own half-brother, "…however your still lacking in that perspective of music. I can see it in your playing."

His name was Roxas,

Roxas Strife.

The blond teenager merely nodded in agreement and defeat. He laid down his beloved violin aligned down into his dark coloured case. He was quite frustrating due to the fact that he has yet to grasp the magic of music.

He relaxed his tense posture and leaned back like any other teenager and inquired coolly, "What does it takes then, Cloud?"

Cloud watched him and answered slightly annoyed manner, "I told you already, it's not something you learn off from others. Anyways, you need some rest; you have been practicing enough this past nights." Then turned away and walked over to the pile of music sheets laid on the side of his grand piano then shuffle them till it became a neat set, "Roxas, I'll allow you to take the school day off."

Roxas knew the reason.

'_**I have no intention to rest. I need that part to make me equal to you and…Sora. One day, I'll beat Sora Lionheart… We may share the same birthdays, but, we both live two different worlds. Where you are full and I am empty.'**_

He abruptly stood up grab his enclosed case from the floor and carried it out with him on his back beyond the door. The door was wide open which revealed a piece of dawning of the sky outside. The morning temperature contradicted to the heat with their house and naturally Cloud had to close the door. Without a doubt, Cloud knew where he was heading so Cloud doesn't need to fret as he watched the dawning through the window next to his piano.

'_**In order for Roxas to learn, he has to do it on his own. Come back soon…'**_

He climbed his way up his favourite hill and once he got there, he found his sanctuary. The hill which allows him to see the sky, the large tree with its majestic branches was foiled laminating leaves to shelter from weather and friendly nature who are willingly to offer him passion in music. There was no other place like his heaven, not anyone else's.

He decided to pull out his violin and he watched the dawning of a new day. Roxas wanted to greet the new life of another day.

'_**Good morning Twilight town…'**_

He started to play, a slow notes vibrated through the waltzing cool air as he took swayed occasionally. When it came to the climax of his improvised song, it was in time to the full break of the dawn before him, he deepened the dynamics of his violin and became more passionate. Every note flowed through him like a river which influenced his music to be almost like he was crossing an ocean.

Below his sanctuary was a shiny black limo driving past. The person inside took note of the melody he was hear from his car window and commanded his driver to stop suddenly. He closed his eyes listening to the flow of the song entering his life. It came from the top of the hill.

"This person is good but lacking in that area…" then this person asked the driver, "Can you wait for me here while I go to top of this hill."

"Yes, master whatever you say." The driver said in return.

The person next to him reminded, "Be back quickly because you have urgent appointment to attend to. Especially your former teacher will be cross."

"Ok, ok bro, let me have some freedom here." He said care-freely and exited the car with his violin case.

By the time Roxas ended his piece he was slightly overwhelmed and said aloud as if he was called the sun, "I'll call you '**Passion**."

By the time his greetings were over, the golden globe before him glowed onto his sanctuary as some sort of sign of a greeting. It was magical…

But was that what he was searching for?

"I knew it, maybe it's not the things I'm doing now is improving me at all…Maybe more practice." Roxas admitted and noticed. Before he turned away, he heard something…

'_**Something of the same sound, something of the same but different…' **_

Roxas whipped around and took up his violin. He used his senses to track down the path to the source. Without another thought, he was very sure it came from behind this tree. However, he cannot see the player as his precious tree was very thick in its anatomy.

He walked around, he was getting closer…

The closer he got, the more beautiful it built up.

Once he spotted in the edge of the circumference of the stump, he saw a moving bow and a bit of its tuning tab head.

He saw this person; he was completely astounded till he was speechless. This person was the person he wanted to both see and compete.

"Sora Lionheart…" He whispered.

The brunette heard him from several steps apart, he slowed his play to a graceful end and he turned his head to Roxas. He smiled and said cheerfully, "Yes, I am Sora Lionheart. I heard a great deal about you, Roxas Strife."

'_**We have finally meet, Sora…'**_

'…_**and let our melody acknowledge who we are, Roxas.'**_

The two violinists have met and their lives have finally crossed…

Fifteen years they both have anticipated…

--

Yay First chappie up! D Look forward to the next one soon enough!


	3. Sora

_**Chapter 2- 'Sora'**_

"Why do you come here?" Roxas questioned.

Sora rubbed his head in a cheerful manner and asked while gazing and the alluring pink-purple clouds, "I need to go now but I'll see you soon enough. I think you should probably go home as well, I can see your bags under your eyes." Sora changed the subject quite suddenly.

Roxas touched the softness for his eye sacks. But he didn't mind a single bit.

"You need to improve if you want to be better, Roxas Strife." he criticsied.

'_**Ha, who does he think he is? Sure he is a world classed violinist; he was like me one too.' **_

Without another word, Sora skipped his way down the hill with a bow and his violin in each of his hands. Roxas can hear Sora laughing and so he followed a bit till he saw the black limo in which Sora entered. Wind wisped and lifted his hair and light bits of his clothing a bit and fell silence again as the blond watched Sora's drove off into the distance.

This violin suddenly felt empty again…

Inside Sora's car, the man next to him complained, "That took you long enough."

"Sorry Big bro. Loosen up a bit would ya, Squall?" Sora said playfully.

"Don't call me squall!" he sort of yelled and Sora immediately corrected, "Leon…"

"We aren't too late I guess; at least he is a patient person." Leon continued, "This is quite important to see his once in a while. I hear he is teaching another person already and he is just as skilled as you are."

"Yeh" Sora said plainly.

"Sora, aren't you excited to hear this violinist." Squall asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking."

'_**I already met him.'**_

**_--_**

Walking back from the awkward meeting and into his place of comfort, he entered his house tiredly while pondering in his thoughts and by the dining table was Cloud reading news paper with his glasses on. Despite Cloud being there, Roxas immediately passed the room and up into his room.

Cloud had taken notice of his blond brother that had passed by. He folded the newspaper neatly and placed it down onto the flat surface then got up to go into Roxas' room.

When he got there he said in a slight apologetic manner, "Sorry for intruding. Roxas?"

"Hm?" Roxas turned his whole self around to see his brother there, "What is it Cloud?"

"That's what I was going to ask you? What's the matter?" Cloud approached Roxas and sat on his side of the bed. He waited patiently until Roxas decided to speak up, "Cloud…I met Sora, you know, Sora Lionheart."

Cloud was just as astounded like Roxas's first meeting. "You did, and I thought I could keep it a secret, but, oh well. He will be coming here today you know."

Roxas tensed up and slid around more and exclaimed while tugging onto Cloud's tuxedo, "Here? TODAY?!"

"Well yeh, Squall, or should I say Leon and I planned a reunion after these years and as for Sora…I used to teach him until he and his brother moved back to 'Destiny Island'." Cloud explained as he pulled Roxas's hand away gently.

Roxas was now much in tied with this 'coincidence.' Sora was once a student and the Leon, Cloud mentioned, were friend to his half-brother.

Knock knock knock

"Ah, here they are. Get yourself tidy and come down. Okay?" Cloud said while he adjusted his tie by Roxas's mirror, once he was done, he then left his room leaving Roxas to get himself ready.

He dressed formally with almost every aspect black in colour.

He was staring at his mirror, straight at it that he could see and hear what was in his mind ever so clearly.

'_**Sora…Such as nice name, it means 'sky' in Japanese. His name reflects how he plays through the set of CDs I have here, as free as a bird and plays the sky's limits. Now to meet him again in person is just so…scary…'**_

"Roxas hurry up and get down here!" Cloud bellowed from the base of the stairs.

When Roxas was step down from his stairs, he can hear Leon and Cloud chattering slightly informally. When he was nearing the door to the living room, he can see Sora wondering around with his violin. The blond can see the resemblance between Leon and the brunette.

'_**Brown hair and blue eyes…**_

_**However, Sora's aqua-like eyes are way more deep and brighter than his brother.'**_

Roxas finally stepped out of the darkness and came into the light, a bit confident and a bit nervous, he steps in silently which Sora took first notice when he ran up and took his hand with playful eyes.

"Hiya again Roxas Strife, we meet again, teehee" Sora to some extent squealed, "This time I know I am staying longer."

"Y-yeh…" Roxas acknowledge in a way he can't believe the person in front of him is THESora Lionheart. He always depict a world-classed performer be like a poise and professional type personality, even a bit cold if they have to. Sora broke that boundary.

"Hello? Roxas wake up!" Sora clapped close to Roxas's face and he shook his head to say, "Oh, it's nothing."

"C'mon, let's go to your room."

With excitement Sora grabbed Roxas by his arm and pulled him along up the stairs then to into his room.

"Looks like they get along well. Don't you think, Leon." Cloud commented while as he watched the two struggle their way up to the stairs due to each other's weight.

Leon nodded in agreement and asked in some sort of confusion, "Have they met each other before?"

"You can say that." As he smiled while messing his hair a bit.

--

He was back to where he was a couple minutes ago, in his own room but the only difference was Sora scrambling virtually everywhere until he was tired. Sora placed down his violin case next to Roxas's.

He inspected the two cases and asked for permission, "Can I open yours?"

"Go on right ahead." He allowed.

Once Sora opened both of them, the two saw resemblance of the two. Identical in looks however, engraved with different letter initials on two sides of the violins' body. Sora's with 'S' and Roxas with 'R'

"Roxas Strife, these two are-"

"Exactly the same brand but we both have our name letter initials on it. I was told mine is one of its kinds, brand-wise."

"Same.

"Where did you get it from?"

"I was told, next to me, when I was born. My brother, Leon bought it for me as a birth present."

"Oh." Roxas simply replied to the small portion of his life.

Sora finally fell backward onto Roxas's bed, noon sun shined onto Sora's face and due to the warmth he has received, he commented, "ah, You have a nice home."

"Thanks for the comment."

"You know Roxas Strife- no, I'll call you Roxas. Just Roxas and you can call me Sora." Sora said when he dropped the first part of the conversation off.

"But why with the sudden change in formality? I treat people with respect and you yourself know that too." Roxas reminded a bit coldly him as he was leaning and arms folded by the flat side of the opened door.

Sora's eyes drooped a bit and answered, "Because I want…to be friends…with you."

The word 'friends' made Roxas a bit uneasy as he was seen most of the time superior than the town itself except to the Mayor, a few fellow musicians and Cloud. Roxas had a very few group of friends in which he hangs around. However, he seems to be forgotten since he hasn't spent anytime with them at all which their bond with him seemed to be broken.

"I already got friends."

"You sound like your telling the truth but also a lie. What are their names then?"

Sora got him good due to the fact that it has been years since they have last talked directly, it was almost like their names are in a chest somewhere in his mind. "There are…Hayner, Pence and Olette." He named while he brought out his fingers and pointed to each as he named one.

"I want to see your friends" He demanded and jumped off his bed.

Roxas denied, "No, it's best not to. They are probably busy with their studies."

"Aww I-"

"Hey Roxas, bring Sora with you and we have a little showcase right here!" Cloud once again called from downstairs.

"Coming… C'mon Sora Lionheart." He sauntered to his violin case to bend down and close the case as well as Sora's.

Roxas swung his case over to his back while his other hand in his pocket and walked out of his room leaving Sora gazing onto his violin's engraved letters.

"'**S' is for Sky, 'S' means Sora, my name. It gets lonely if one is majestic enough, one who is bright enough…One's light need…"** Sora whispered aloud in a poetic manner.

"Sora, come down now! Roxas is ready to show you something." Leon called.

"Coming!" He reverted to his normal personality while he picked up his bag in one hand and ran out and down the spiral.

--

In the living room, the two brunettes sat on the sofa directly opposite the piano where Cloud was and Roxas who held his violin in place next to Cloud's piano.

Roxas inhaled and exhales slightly and silently, tensed his hind legs and upper body and counted Cloud in. They began the song.

The Piano introduced the song with beautiful and strong tune and when it was Roxas's cue, the piano playing dynamics lower and therefore Roxas's playing was more dominate. The violin melody was like telling a story, a sad story which was delightful those ears who listened to it, even people passing by glued invited themselves through their gate and glue their ears near the door or window. They could have sworn that their droplets of memories can start flowing out.

Everything outside became silent (except for natural sounds) which allows Roxas to convey more of this sad story to the outside world who can hear it.

Leon lids enclosed slowly and arms folded to concentrate while as Sora enjoyed the show. However, Sora frown a bit which differed from his usual attitude.

'_**He is still not there yet… He is not touching the sky yet… '**_

As they came to an end Roxas slowed his bow movement while Cloud covered his slowed playing with the same dynamics as his intro.

The piano and violin resounded in harmony and they realised the crowd through the applause they received, the two brothers clapped along as well. It was quite a regular setup.

When Roxas looked at Sora, Sora gave a slight implication of the same criticism as before. Roxas already knew, Cloud and now Sora told him the exact same thing.

Leon Complimented and asked, "What do you call this song?"

"It's a composition collaborated by Cloud and I, it's called 'Tears'" Roxas named.

"Okay Leon and Sora, it is your turn to show." Cloud announced, Roxas walked his violin on his side and Sora and Leon were to get up to have their turn. When Roxas and Sora passed each other, Roxas could feel Sora's thoughts and his clash. Sora was in his 'mood' and brought out his one.

When the two blonds sat down and observed them readied, Roxas took note of how different he was. Sora opened his eyes and glared. His eyes were not as soft and innocent but more of a grown and professional concentration surging through. The young blond was quite stunned by the low frame around his blue eyes.

Sora counted Leon in and began with the piano first, however, when it was Sora's turn, at the very first set of notes and duration, those had brought out something that something extra.

'_**That's…it's…beautiful and free as a bird.' **_

The something extra echoes and waffled around freely as if anyone can see the group of white birds fly directly to the sky. It had somber feeling as well as the joy of being free. Every contradicting note (octaves) depicted the altitude of their glide and every other notes in-between showed the emotions. It was just as expected from a world-class player. It brought a lot of joy and morals to one's heart.

'_**Why can't I fly in the Sky's world, like a bird?' -Roxas **_

When Leon glazed over several notes up and down the piano and Sora knitted the last several tunes into a happy-felt end.

Everyone clapped just as the same as Roxas, from the exterior and in.

Sora relaxed and brought his violin to his side and also introduced what their song were, "We both composed this and it's called, 'A Bird's Song'.

'_**This song is fitting for his name and his freedom…'-Roxas**_

_**--**_

Finally Done with this chapter,

Plz tell me how the story going so far. I very much appriciate it.

Michi1234


	4. Destiny written by the stars

**Chapter 3- Destiny written by the stars.  
**

Inside his room by himself, Roxas sat by his window sill to gaze at the sunset which was approaching. The noon sky began to morph into a different sky tinted with pink and shadowed with a hint of purple behind the cumulonimbus (clouds of summer). Those clouds are very majestic like as they are the 'Alps of the sky', gliding and smiling proudly upon the ground world. The temperate remained moderate, not too hot and not too cold. This sight triggered Roxas's memory of Sora's beautiful performance. He only saw what feelings are.

That melody played by Sora's violin engraved a significant tune which Roxas couldn't help but to remember. Just remembering that, he remembered Sora. Running through his mind was his analysis, a very simple analysis of Sora's melody whilst being lost in his daze.

'_**Indeed he is very good; his soul is very well knitted. But, I can't help to feel that he is not that good yet. Like he is missing one piece of a massive puzzle; at least he isn't like me being the complete hollow shell.'  
**_

He let out a deep sigh until…

_Knock knock_

"Roxas, can I come in?" A familiar voice penetrated his door.

"Come in." Roxas answered in monotone as he didn't pay any attention to who came through his door.

Cloud entered Roxas's territory. He came in wearing his casual clothing and damped hair with a towel which snaked around his neck to capture the water dripping of his hair.

"Hmm, there you are all this time. Sora and Leon just left and it was kind of rude to not say your goodbyes." Cloud pointed out.

Roxas didn't answer.

This time Cloud let out a sigh, and approached Roxas and bonked his head which provoked Roxas to whip around to say, "What was that for?"

"Well, wake up. You been especially quite when Sora or even a mention of Sora's name. Is something the matter?" Cloud asked in a caring way.

"Nothing."

"Let me guess, you wonder why you always second to Sora?"

Cloud's guess got to him. It was amazing how close his step-brother is to him, it was almost like they were actually blood related siblings.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with being second, it's nothing about the competition, and it's about the accomplishment." Cloud continued.

"I don't really care about competition; I was thinking how he does these things really well. I think I have a few criticisms to throw out."

"And what would they be?"

"Well…"

--

Time was passing slowly and the sky outside begun to fade to darkness, out there was Sora and Leon who watched the dusk and its newborn stars lit from the apartment balcony. The two brothers were in almost complete silence which then was broken by Leon's suggestion, "We should get to sleep." Then laid his hand on Sora's should for a short moment and went inside to lie on his bed with his blue eyes closed.

Sora remained outside watching the dusk turned to night radiating with growing number of stars. The brunette brightened a bit with a small smile to those happy light above and was in deep thought,

'_**I have the feeling that we both are fated to meet…Somehow. Our hearts are somehow-'**_

"Sora, it's getting cold out here, I don't want you to catch a cold." Leon said considerately as he stood by the balcony's door watching over his younger brother. He whispered something inaudible while his grip loosened to a smooth touch as he headed back in. Leon replaced Sora as he walked out and looked to see the gorgeous sight of the night sky. Two stars were the brightest of all.

"These stars are certainly shining tonight."

'_**Surely it is destiny'-Sora**_

--

"I see…" Cloud replied and decided to cheer up the younger blond. He changed the subject, "Do you have another song since you written this morning?"

"Oh no, I forgotten to write it down." Roxas slightly panicked as this was the first that he has 'forgotten' to write it down. Cloud smiled and assured, "It's ok, and I'm not going to punish you or anything. This is YOUR thing."

"Sure…give me more lectures if that's the punishment." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Are you saying that I'm boring?!"

Roxas 'fell' to sleep and snored. Cloud grinned and took this chance to tickle mercilessly while Roxas squirm and laugh uncontrollably. He was a very ticklish person even though people around him see him as a busy guy. He noticed that he felt the soreness and his eyes were straining a bit till tiny droplets came out. He asked in a struggling way to "Stop" but Cloud went on for a few more seconds and stopped as Cloud was also tired. Roxas chuckled a bit more as it was a while since he had this much fun (and pain).

Cloud glad to spend his time with his brother and his brother now smiling once in a while. He brought his head on Roxas's head and ruffled it. However, Roxas had this 'pride' for his hair.

The older blond realised the time and it was time for him to leave. He got up and said on last thing "Roxas, Good night." Then he closed the door behind him.

'_**Working again…at least he came in here and spent some time with me. Pride gets to me sometimes, I often seen Cloud as a tough and hectic person. In actual reality, he stands next to me as if we are equals, despite age and level. He always to hold his pride to himself which kind of runs in this family. I did remember the time when…**_

--

Flashback

_**It was the time when we were younger, I saw him in tears. I saw him in the living room with our usual doctor. Back then, Cloud used to be a person who was I-Do-things-My-Own-Way. **_

"_What do you mean?!" Cloud exclaimed. _

"_I'm very sorry; I had to come to tell you this now, Cloud. Your mother, passed on." she informed. She was disappointed but Cloud was more in sadness. This doctor was named Aerith,_

_  
She brought her hands to shelter over his hand and said, "Right now, your mother is not here and little Roxas can't live if you always out. I think it is time for you step up and love him like your mother did or he'll…probably for the best, someone else to look after him." _

"_I don't know if I can handle him. I'll have to think about it." He said in a doubted manner. _

_  
Roxas resorted to tears and sniffled loudly which brought the attention of Cloud. "Oh no." Cloud whispered. Little Roxas ran out of the house with his beloved violin. He ran and ran to the extent of his tiny legs. He didn't believe what he heard from the teen. Cloud wasn't too far behind, he stopped a bit and to look about. _

"_Roxas! Mother is just somewhere else for now, I'm here now so don't be afraid, I won't let you go!" Cloud called out as whip the wet stains off under his eyes then murmured, "Oh, Roxas...come back to me." _

_  
From behind a nearby tree, Roxas saw the defeat and the motivation as Cloud scattered about and constantly called out his name to find Roxas alone. Cloud didn't let his tiredness get to him and little Roxas realised how Cloud was actually under the hard barrier he built. He was opened only for Roxas. _

_  
He then decided to give Cloud a clue to whereabouts; he played the one song which brought Cloud's attention. He heard it. This was the song which Roxas desperately practiced, though it was incomplete, it was still somber and lonely. Cloud trailed it and came to face the hill where Roxas stood. Cloud raced up and came in direct contact with his younger half-brother. Cloud was huffing in tiredness as he placed his hand on the tree's stump for support._

_  
When Roxas saw him, he immediately stopped._

"_R-Roxas, I…I am very sorry that I had said that, I came to realise that I can do it. I was just very unsure before." _

"_How do I know if you're telling me the truth? Just show me." _

_  
Cloud was still a moment and suddenly embraced Roxas closely and tightly. This made him to drop his violin on the ground. Cloud wasn't going to let him go for a second. Roxas can hear a thousand whispers of 'I'm sorry' in his ears and wanted to end this charades. Roxas return the embrace and the two stayed like this longer. _

"_I will never let you alone again…I promise you that. I'll help you grow…I promise…" _

'_**Those stars are shining tonight.' -Roxas**_

_  
Above, there was a pair of stars which glowed more radiant than any other surrounding stars. These stars seemed to move very close almost to touch. _

_**  
End Flashback**_

--

"Mother…Pleasant dreams from beyond the summer clouds."

Roxas then heard resonance of a specific song, it was the song which Roxas played when he was little but piano alone. He quickly grabbed the violin, raced downstairs and saw Cloud skipping work for the night. The same feelings were applied to this song, sadness. Roxas decided, by the open door to the living room, he started playing instinctively.

Cloud heard him but didn't stop playing. The violin playing retold the story when the two brothers sealed the gap between them and set aside the difficult obstacles they have and may face.

It was like the stars fated for them to be like this, it was like their mother wrote this upon the stars on her verge of passing the wish.

Outside was the same two stars on that night appeared in the night sky.

'_**This song was written by our mother…a long time ago…'**_** –Roxas.**

**--**

Finished with this chappie D!

Man I'm very tired right now . Goodnight people and plz tell me if it's boring.

BTW I have made the cover for this story and it is on this link:

oathbinder123./art/A-violin-s-cry-cover-99188888


	5. Friendship

**A/N:** Heya ppl! Ok I got a question regarding to pairings and all. I was thinking of doing one but I was really afraid for those who don't like pairings would you know, not read this story anymore no matter how I try to make it interesting. So I aimed for this story to be intrpertated the way you like it. You can find slight shonen-ais in this story but not full-ons.

Also I wanted this story to be as original as possible and wanted everyone reading to have at least open-minded to different and wonderful genres out there besides romance. I'm not saying it's bad though, but, sometimes I really want something different you know.

Oh I need help with replying to reviews, if you can help, I fully appreciate the help. I'm really confused with the controls in . ''

Okay Enough of me talking let's go right ahead with the new chappie .

Michi1234

--

**Chapter 4-Friendship. **

"Ok! All set and here I come, Roxas!" A certain brunette excitedly exclaimed with a leap and a slam of their apartment door. He ran out while Leon woke up to the ruckus his younger brother had made. Leon muttered a bit and fell back to sleep. Just when he was about o fall into his slumber, he thought slightly alarmed, _**'Wait, where exactly is he going?'**_

Sora marched out of the apartment casually and childishly which attracted pass-bys to wonder, **who is he? Have I seen him before?** But Sora didn't care. He was looking foreword to the time he is going to spend with Roxas.

In the meantime, Roxas just got out of his house. He wasn't really particularly excited as Sora but he was at least a bit interested to know Sora a little more, know what made him the way he is.

Cloud locked the door behind them and walked ahead of Roxas to his car on the other side of their fence. They got in and Cloud drove off while Roxas quietly watched the slightly blurred vision of the scenery. Seeing how Roxas was usually quiet in the car with him, he finally decides to speak to him like he did a few days ago.

"So what does Sora ask you on the phone yesterday?" Cloud asked

"Nothing much, just a little, how should I say, 'bonding time' in the city shops. He makes it sound more like a 'date'…"

"Well Sora is…fun in his way. But he IS a very good person to spend some time with."

"I guess so."

"Brighten up; you don't want him to force you to smile and, it has been a while since you talk of your friends. Why don't you ask them to join you?"

"No, I don't think so."

The older blond sensed the feeling of Roxas's I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it and said, "I hope you have a good time okay?"

Roxas nodded a bit and went back to staring outside and the awkward silence replaced the space again.

As they approach his destination, Roxas can clearly see Sora waving brightly and energetically. The teen exited the car and Cloud gave a quick friendly wave to Sora and sped away. Sora clasped Roxas's hand in his and joyfully jumped and said, "Let's go and have some fun."

'_**Hope today end quickly...'-Roxas**_

Then Sora let of his hand away and used the other to pull Roxas into the city's shopping hall. Inside was decorated in a simple and lovely way. Also, people were in groups and there was no one frowning on this day, not one. This made Roxas feeling the only one.

Sora released his hand and twirl around to say, "We are here for some bonding time."

"Yeh, I know…" He said plainly.

The brunette pinched Roxas's face and dragged both ends of his mouth upwards forcefully, it resulted Roxas's face to look…a bit distorted.

Roxas pulled Sora's hand away and said in an annoyed way while rubbing his sore cheeks, "Don't do that. I don't like people doing that to me."

"Oh. Sorry." Sora apologized, "I will make you smile at the very least, and that's my goal for the day."

"If you say so." Roxas said slightly doubtful.

"I say so."

"On what moral ground are you controlling me from?" He said jokingly.

"Uh…I'm sure that I'm higher than you." He stumbled and put up a great big grin to cover his confusion over the use of the word 'moral'.

"Sure…"

Roxas went ahead with hands in his pocket and Sora ran after him. No so far behind are a group of people, these people knew Roxas well, but, they spotted Sora next to him who was happily blabbing away.

The leader of this group clenched his fist and one other calmly said to the leader with her hand on his shoulder, "Roxas won't do that to us."

"yeh." Another followed up cheerfully.

"hmn." Then the leader thought, _**'I think it's time to remind Roxas who are his friends.'**_

Store after store, Roxas endured Sora's tendency to drag him around, Roxas saw the determination of Sora's. It was strong like a bright light, but, he thought otherwise, _**'why is he trying to make me…smile?'**_

Once they both were tired enough, they went to a fast food court and slumped onto vacant chairs. When they regained some energy, Roxas asked, "What does it take to become a great violinist?"

Sora looked up, slumped back on his chair and plainly said, "Don't ask me that. I…just know. All I can say is, it's not something I or anyone else can just tell you. I'm very sure your bro told you that."

He already anticipated Sora's answer.

'_**He asked the very same question every time…'-Sora**_

'_**Same answers every time…'-Roxas**_

A hand landed onto Roxas's left shoulder; He recognized the tanned skin colour with a little scar on his middle finger.

"H-Hayner?" Roxas said as he was startled and he got up. He turned to them and saw the other two following him, "Pence…Olette…"

"is that who I thin he is?" Olette gazed at Sora and soon the astonishment spread to the other two boys who recognized who was Roxas's friend.

Pence and Olette are a cheerful pair but as for Hayner, he wasn't quite happy.

"I see you have made a _new_ friend." Hayner stated rather pissed way.

Roxas saw right through him, "Hayner…it's not-"

"I see how it is. Replace us with you new friend, guess you don't need us anymore…"

"You're not listening to me!" Roxas sort of yelled at him which brought a lot of attention of pass-byers.

"Fine. I'll listen. So what is your excuse this time? Busy?"

"No, I just met Sora and we are just hanging out."

"And you didn't invite us?"

"Well…" Roxas thought regrettably thought to himself, _**'I should have taken Cloud's advice.'**_

The more he thought of a reason, it sounded a lot like an excuse so he ended up not saying anything, quite ashamed and so his head hanged low.

"Nothing huh?" Hayner said in an annoyed way and so pushed him back.

'_**Roxas…are you not saying anything back so you won't make your friends unhappy?'**_ –Sora.

"You're name is Hayner right?" Sora asked him without further interruption he defended Roxas, "Roxas didn't _say _he didn't need you guys. In fact, if you are not such an airhead, didn't you think for a second why he doesn't say anything to you right now?"

Hayner was quite taken back from what Sora had just said. He demonstrated how a friend should be, a friend willing to see and listen.

"Hayner, Sora is right." Olette agreed, "You are really an airhead _sometimes_."

"Ohhh alright, I admit I wasn't a good friend." Hayner admitted and brought out his knuckle towards Roxas and asked, "Friends?"

"Friends." Roxas apologized and lightly knuckled his old friend as they welcome each other back. "I wasn't a good friend to all of you after all these years and I hope we start over as friends."

They all came into a group hug which Hayner winced as it was awkward and really cramp his style. Laughter and friendship was reborn and Sora spotted a smile within smiles.

Sora watched their reunion; he sat back down and thought, _**'In music, your friends are one of the most important tools. They are like your staves and your feelings and thoughts reflect the note variations. The melody texture depends on-'**_

"Hey Sora!" Pence called out to Sora's world and Sora violently shook his head. Pence continued, "Wanna join us?"

The brunette jumped up from his seat and exclaimed like a puppy, "yep!"

The three was really surprised while Roxas sheltered his face with his hand in embarrassment, "Yes, he is THE Sora Lionheart."

After having a good time,time went by so fast, so fast that they themselves didn't realised till they saw the time. It was now time for them to depart. As the three walked off, Hayner halted and turn a bit to face the two violinsts to say, "We'll see you at school yeh?"

Roxas nodded and off Hayner went.

"Thank you very much for helping me out back then." Roxas thanked him, "Strangely, you are always full of good things and fortunes. Are you born under a lucky star or something?"

"Nah…I just know. I finally got what I have aimed for in the beginning." Sora reminded rather cheekily.

"What is that?"

"You smiled dummy!" Sora leaped onto his shoulders while Roxas tried to resist his grip and attention they are getting.

"SORA!" A familiar voice called out which made Sora let go. From a nearby corner they spotted Leon and he spotted them. "There you are Sora, I looked for you all day."

"Ah…Leon, I think there was a note on the table." Sora told him.

"But this letter of yours is illegible the only I got out was 'shop'. That a look for yourself." Leon shoved the letter to Sora's forehead.

The two violinists read it and almost immediately become dumbfounded at the 'Sora' handwriting.

"Anyways, it's time to go since I have found you." Leon said and began to walk off with Sora. While they walked, Sora looked back to see Roxas still there and waved goodbye at the chance.

Roxas waited and the day was slowing to an end. He watched as the sky is forming different shades of orange and yellow.

'_**I knew my friends are my friends, I was just afraid, afraid to try to speak up and therefore avoid. However, I don't think this was it. I wished today could have gone longer…'-Roxas **_


	6. Dreaming of the Summer Afternoon’s Song

Announcement: Sorry about the very late update! I was very ever so busy with schooling, studies and workshops I HAVE to attend to. I would like to thank everyone so far who read my story till now. Especially:

Sky91

TheFallenOnes

Colours of blood

Melodious Authoress

And also to everyone else out there.

Note: I'm afraid i'll have to update next week, so wait patiently for me to update.

So lets see, I noticed that I don't own any characters in my story, they are made by square-enix. plz read and review.

--

**Chapter 5- Dreaming of the Summer Afternoon's Song**

On the very same day, the golden globe above sunk behind the thick summer clouds and gradually changed the colour of the sky. The sky was warm mixture of orange and yellow and a hue of red dashing a slightly across the eternal sky.

Roxas observed the tranquility and the beauty outside during his daily dose of boredom through his opened window. He was looking for his mother. Silent tears were shed for the unfortunate and shortly wiped them off to conceal the evidence from his brother. This was the soft side which never left the room.

Suddenly, inspiration came to him, it was unlike any other.

'_**This sight, this feeling…It's so very different…I think I can hear mother …' -Roxas**_

He scurried his way to his messy desk to pull out paper of staves, his pencil and his clipboard the brought them over to the spot he originally sat. Once he held onto his mechanical pencil, his mind took over without a thought to intrude. Feelings poured out like there was no tomorrow, like mixtures of his memories which cannot be left out.

He wrote about his brother, his friends, his lifetime's memories…and he wrote about the 'sky' that turned his life around. He was no longer the person he was before. He felt the magic…

**Ba-dump!**

That feeling caused him to flinch but even that didn't stop him entirely. He wrote more and faster then his eyes began to droop with wetness pouring out; he feels light headed and mentally empty then finally succumbed to his heavy pressure of agony. Like time passing slowly and started to blur, he slowly tilted to the left side and landed gently on his pillow as scattered leaflets of written staves blown by the wind's waltz.

'_Is this is a dream which I thought I cannot have?' _

He then fell completely into his deep slumber.

Meanwhile…

Knock knock knock!

Cloud knocked upon the closed door with Sora with his violin behind him. Nobody answered the door.

"Sorry Sora, Roxas is a bit territorial." Cloud explained Roxas's perplexing behaviour.

"That's ok." Sora said cheerfully.

Before they went downstairs, one feeling was knocked into Sora's mind, it was a bit unnatural to humans but, Sora seemed to know what lies on the other side of his door. So he told Cloud, "Stop, I think I know what is happening."

Cloud scratched his head; he was obviously confused and asked, "What trickery will little Roxas possibly pull?"

With a serious face Sora explained his unavoidable hunch, "I think Roxas may be in trouble at this moment, we have to get through."

He immediately got his keys and searched for the one which fits the lock to Roxas's door. With force, his door swung open revealing Roxas to be peace at sleep. The older ran to his side and tried to shake his awake (usually that works) then tried tickling him, but even that didn't work.

'_**Roxas's skin is still warm; he must be alive still…don't take him away"-Cloud**_

Cloud denied the worst and instead held onto his hopes which Aerith had taught him when their mother had passed. Hence, he took out his mobile phone and dialed the ambulance.

For the time being, Sora spotted Roxas's scattered papers and found the first page to his song's anthology. On this particular page, the writing was a poem-like text, it reads:

_Sadness and sorrow _

_And happiness I believe happens tomorrow._

_MY feelings will never lie_

_Because I have you as my Sky_

And next to it was a messy classical handwriting which titled this song piece, 'Summer Sky'

'_**I believe this can help.**__'-Sora _

"C'mon wake up, please... don't make me the only one left in our family. I promised you that I will help you grow. Why didn't you tell that this is happening? " Cloud said with mixtures of emotions. He was to the point in which he was crying for Roxas's life.

--

Within Roxas's stable mind, he awoke then looked around and saw only boundless white. A lady with long blond hair to her right side and in her long slender white dress was spotted in sight. It was his mother.

'Roxas…' she called out to him as she stood there idle and he hands clasped together like a prayer.

"Mother?!" He said with astonishment and began to sprint towards her. By the time he wanted to hug her, he went through. He searched for her eyes but they were hidden away, "Why?"

'Why? You can see me but you cannot touch me…'

"Why?" he repeated.

'If you want to, you got to leave the world you have now behind…'

This surprised Roxas; this was incredibly difficult decision to make.

'This is your last chance to meet me before I finally rest in peace…I was really worried about you, you always feel empty when you play to me. Why do you feel like this?'

"Mother, I-I think don't know this answer."

'I think you truly do… but you never told anyone.'

"When you are like this, you know exactly what I have in mind. To answer your question, it's because I was searching…"

'Searching…?'

"I was searching for my feelings and…I think I have found it."

'From the sky which is where I sleep?'

"Yeh…and the sky who I can hear playing."

'Any more?'

"Yeh, there are many more I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything that happened in my life."

'I see you have a charmed life. Appreciate it, it may have bumps and stones but you can always go across it, of you thought things through…'

"I know mother."

'Do you still want to go with me?'

Roxas shook his head slowly and affirmatively which he have decided.

The same breeze somehow glided passed and a melody was heard.

'Can you hear that Roxas? It's your song…'

"Yeh…" he agreed and thought to himself, 'who could be playing it, could it be Sora?'

'I must be resting now, live your life to the fullest okay son? Also look after Cloud as well; he has gone through a lot and keep your friends close…'

She began to ascend with her arms spread out wide like wings and Roxas followed on desperately trying to catch her.

She noticed him and told him, 'I will always watch over you and don't worry everything is going to be alright.'

"Roxas! Wake up!" Someone's voice called out.

Within a second, he felt the pull towards a bright door and Roxas took a glimpse of his mother parting the opposite direction.

--

Roxas's eyes shot wide open and only to his slow clarity made out a hospital-like ceiling. He sat up and saw several bouquets of flowers and get-well card from his friends and some from his supporters which had been sorted out by someone. He read each one and realised what she meant by 'charmed life'. He has people there who are willing to help him and felt their heart-felt gestures.

By the time he finished, Cloud walked in with the younger blonde's beloved violin. Cloud was relieved as life so he ran to his side to place down his violin to take him into a tight embrace. "Please don't scare me like that ever, EVER again."

He returned his embrace and apologized, "I'm sorry, it just happened and Cloud?"

"yeh?"

"You're hugging me too tight. I wanna breathe."

Cloud let him go and messed his hair a bit which Roxas pulled his strong hands away from his hair.

"Want anything?"

"Not now, but how long have I slept?" Roxas asked.

"Well exactly for a day, I'll get you something to get your strength up okay?" He turned and walked away. Before he left he reminded Roxas "You have friends who want to visit you."

"Friends?"

And out of the opposite side of his bed popped out his three best friends, "Yeh us!"

And so they spent time asking, answering and converse over different and enjoyable matter.

--

By the time the last ten minutes of visiting hours were over, Sora walked in which kind of surprised Roxas. He noticed that Sora was in his serious state of mind and in his hand was an A4 sized envelope.

Sora handed the envelope to Roxas. He opening it to find the music sheets he wrote a day ago was all there. When he looked to his last page, those notes didn't belong to him. This made him wonder, "Who wrote this? This one isn't mine."

Sora reverted back to himself and shyly, Sora answered "I wrote it."

Despite of why he did it, he looked at the papers in his hands was glad it was finished off with someone who can help him. So he thanked him. Shortly, another thought came to his mind, "Were you the one who was playing the violin when I was sleeping?"

"Well yeh."

"Thank you for playing it."

"Why, but no need to thank, I thought it might of worked. However, I'm kind of confused now. So you were actually sleeping very, very, VERY deeply. What happened?"

Roxas answered, "It's just a summer dream, and I saw my mother again."

"That's very nice." Sora said in a rather awkward way, it was like he didn't want to be reminded of something.

"Is there something the matter?" Roxas asked when looking directly at Sora.

"There is nothing."

'_**Sora…My troubles may have gone but a new one is starting with you.' **_

Then silence was there but it wasn't for long that it was broken when a nurse came in to check. "Visiting hours is now over, please have a safe trip home."

"I'll be coming over to your place tomorrow." Roxas said.

"What?"

"You heard me, you always came to mine and it would be fair to go to yours."

"Okay. Bye." Sora said and went outside.

'_**There is definitely there is something going on'-Roxas **_

Soon outside under the starry night, Sora thought to himself, _**'I should have said no but…maybe this could be my chance to go.'**_

--

Roxas problems may have gone but what will happen next? What new problem rise?

Find out next time


	7. Violin's Bonding Secret

YAY I NOW GOT MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS! *Goes crying with joy*

I thank all those ppl who actually reviewed and some actually got me some idea and yeh. This time I let the tenseness of this story to be 'lifted' up.

Anyways continuing from the last chappie:

_Chapter 6- Violin's bonding 'secret'._

"Hey…Cloud?"

"Hmmm?"

At Cloud's and Roxas's place, it was when the two older brothers sat back to back to each other. Cloud was playing an old classical piece while Leon listened loosely as he felt time going by.

"How is Roxas these days? I haven't seen him for a while." Leon asked as he turned his head over seeing a bit of Cloud.

"He just got out of the hospital, otherwise he is fine."

He sat back normally and said in expectant way, "I see… is that the same syndromes you told me in your letters?"

Cloud stopped abruptly in the middle of the piece and replied slightly muffled "Yeh…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile over at Leon's and Sora's place, Roxas faced the door and brought his finger to press the button to activate its doorbell. After its ring loop, he waited patiently with the weight of his violin resting on his back.

"Roxas?" a voice called him and that voice trailed back to Sora who stood there with some bags of stuff-that-is-from-a-convenient-store. Roxas replied back by calling his name then walked to Sora. Roxas offered while his hand reaching to both sides of bags "Let me help you with these."

"Thanks. Roxas…?" Sora asked slightly concern, "Why are you here? isn't it too soon to be walking about?"

"I am alright." Roxas assured then searches the reason for the sudden hint of suspicion through his expressions.

"A-ah, it's nothing! You're welcome here anytime you like." Sora shook off his uncomfortable feelings then placed down the bags to get the keys to open the door. When the door opened, the room was simple in its design.

In front of Roxas was the living room which has a low table in the centre in front of the television and a basket of mandarin, a comfortable sofa with a set of guitars sitting idly next to it behind the table and three doors which assume to be leading to the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen.

"Nice place." Roxas complemented then walked right into the apartment followed by Sora.

"Thanks make yourself at home." He said and the two placed the stuff next to the low-table. Sora offered Roxas a drink of orange juice from a bag and for a moment, things were uncomfortable and quite.

"You are not that talkative today. Is something the matter?" Roxas questioned curiously.

"Oh. There is nothing, seriously." He flailed his arms simultaneously like a child.

From the looks of Sora, he saw denial and said instead to provoke, "If you say so."

'_**It takes one to know one on how Sora behaves. 3….2…1-'-Roxas**_

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I'll be going to your school by tomorrow!" Sora burst out as if he couldn't hold air in.

"I see, I don't really see how that is a secret really." Roxas dumbfounded explained.

"It is! I was about to surprise you and make you stuff~!" Sora carried on childishly and dumps all the stuff he bought onto the table. Roxas watched in amazement of all the crafty things mounted on until the bags are empty.

The blond asked, "Aren't you not trusted with scissors and paper? Leon told me that."

Sora folded his arms and emphasized his point with, "So what, I can do what I like."

"Heh, do go crying if you get cut." Roxas stated blandly.

So Sora dug right into the myriad of paper to find a solid blue coloured paper and a pair of scissors. For the sake of fun, Roxas joined in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly…

"Owwie~!" Sora cried out as he immediately thrown down the scissors and paper onto the table then he pressured his cut.

"Sora! Let me see what happened." Roxas leaned over and opened up to see a blood stained palm. "It's a small cut. We'll look for the band aid now."

Roxas told him to continue to pressure it and both went to look for a band aid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back over the two older brothers, they continued their catch-up conversion over at the living room sofa. There were laughs and sad memories which the two had gone through. Then back to the subject regarding to Roxas.

"So what happens when Roxas feels it?" Leon asked.

"I don't know much but the fact that he would feel into unconsciousness." Cloud explained, "I think it's because of the_ Syndrome _he will feel empty no matter what he feels. Even Roxas doesn't know himself and I try to keep this away from him."

"I see, are you going to tell him anytime soon?"

"I don't know, I'm unsure. One wrong move and it might-"

"No that shouldn't be, have faith Cloud. I'm sure he is a stronger person then you know."

"…The doctor all told me there was nothing to go on and all thought that it is all in his mind. Maybe this isn't like any other sickness out there." Cloud paused and brought his side of his fist down onto the table and continued in frustrations, "Where is the cure when I need one?!" Thus his faced to the blank brownish table.

Leon got up and went to Cloud's side and knelt down to looked directly into Cloud's angered eyes. Leon whispered, "There is nothing that can take Roxas away from you. He is your brother and you do love your brother a lot. I respect that."

'Have faith huh…?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, Sora found the band aid box in the kitchen cupboard and Roxas took one out, rip the top part open then with care he curled the band over the wound. At first Sora felt dodgy and uncomfortable then slowly to feel satisfied and happy of the comfort he was offered with.

"Thank you Roxas."

"Don't mention it; I would have been more careful. I think now you see my point." Roxas mentioned.

Sora fell quite and walked out of the room and into his bedroom with his door open. Roxas followed on which lead him to the balcony where Sora always stood at night. Sora gazed at the blond teen while the warm autumn-like light wind passed by.

"This is the place where I come out to watch the sky change its shapes and colour. It is a secret place I go to." Explained Sora as he lay down onto the ground and gestured in way that brought Roxas to see what Sora sees.

'_**This is a sky right, I mean it will still be one even if it changes different clouds and stuff right…'-Roxas**_

'_**A sky always looks different because everyone has different set of eyes to see with…'- Sora**_

"I lay down like this to right that _'Bird's Song'_ piece; I mean this is where I got my latest ideas from." Sora explained.

"It is? I wonder how you pull it out of the blue really." Roxas pondered almost aimlessly.

"I didn't."

Roxas looked to Sora's drooping face as Sora gradually fell to sleep under the sunlight and the lullabies of the wind.

'_**I wonder how I got my ideas the last time… was it because of…you? Sora? '-Roxas**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back to Cloud's residence, just when Leon was about to leave, he asked, "what was that song called?"

Cloud thought for a moment and said, "_**Bonding."**_


	8. Violin's Breakage

SOO SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE! *apologises dearly

I had a REALLY BAD creative block and so many tests to go through then work placement and now I have the time. I tried to make this chapter as good as possible to make up for the time lost and those who waited and reading this now, I thank you guys for waiting.

This is the chapter you guys are waiting for, enjoy~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7- Violin's breakage **_

Roxas was leaving Sora's residence they exchange their cheerful and usual goodbyes and then Sora closed the door behind him. Behind the door he didn't leave the door's edge as he leaned back on it while looking down onto his band aid; he had thoughts running through his mind. There were Images of another certain person flashing though his mind. He was dreaded in shock.

"_**Are my memories coming back to me? I don't want the same mistake to happen again…I don't want to go back to that time…" **_

To cure this painful reminisce he slowly walked up to his violin to elevate it to his shoulder as he went to the balcony. In this place, his eyelids sheltered his sight, his other senses in balance and smoothly lower his shoulder line to the ease. He raised his faithful bow to a string, with precision and flow, chains of melodies begun to tow.

It started high and graceful with a melancholy feel to it like carrying his emotions high where no one can get it.

It's as if he was casting his memories to the train to the forgotten place beyond his imaginings. But…_where there is the forgotten there are times when the forgotten becomes the remembered_.

_**"How long will this last…? Before Roxas knows the truth of us? My heart…where does it belong? Have I lied to myself all this time?"-Sora **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'_**I hear a violin…**_

_**It sounds so far away…**_

_**Because I can hear it is **_

_**It feels close**_

_**But…Strangely**_

_**I can't catch it nor feel it…'**_

_**-Roxas**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Monday was a lousy day for school right after a weekend break for everyone. However, on this particular day it wasn't like any other. Roxas was snapped out of his own world due to the certain commotion in his classroom and thought to himself, _**'what was that dream about?'**_

"Sora is joining our class?! KYA~!" Squealed his female classmates while they all gathered around to the news. Everybody knew him.

The excitement quickly settled as the door slid open while as their middle aged homeroom teacher stepped in. Everyone quickly got to their seats and await the news to be delivered.

The teacher got out his reading glasses and announced, "We are honoured to have this distinguished student to join our class today, let's warmly welcome Sora Lionheart."

On the cue, Sora opened the door and confidently walked in his neat uniform. Roxas watched from the near back of the classroom and then turn his attention to the idiotically 'reactant' girls noise polluting the classroom. Roxas let this problem to slide for once and focus his attention to where Sora was going to be in his class.

Sora took a slight bow to his new class and introduced friendly, "Hi, I'm Sora."

"SORA~!" All the girls cried out as if Sora gave a call and the girls respond. Roxas and the rest of his class can only look embarrassed at the girls' 'lively' reactions.

"Ok settle down." The teacher told the class with a firm voice then scanning the room for the empty seat. There was one next to Roxas and said to Sora while point to that seat, "Sora, why don't you take a seat next to Roxas?"

Sora nodded and joyfully walked to his new seat and took out all his stationery onto his desk then turned his attention to Roxas and whispered, "Guess we're in the same class ey?"

"I know" Roxas quietly replied. "Don't you think it's a bit too much of a coincidence?"

"I don't know. I-"

"Hey you two, if you don't mind, Roxas, you're meant to answer to your name…" Their homeroom teacher interrupted.

"We'll talk later." Roxas concluded quietly before he turned his head to the front to say 'here' then Sora soon did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the bell rang, and classes filed out quickly to their next lesson. Every now and then the two violinists cross paths with Hayner and gang on their way to their class and 'other people' (mostly girls) who gazed at them with wonders.

"So where are we going Roxas?" Sora asked.

"To THE BEST subject in the world, music." Boasted Roxas.

"YAY!" Sora jumped childishly which drew a lot of attention from the female population once again. Then again Sora thought to himself,

"Ok, ok let's get going." The blond teen dragged Sora from the crowd to their next room.

In this room, it was like another dimension, high tech computers glued to the edges of the classroom, desks arranged in a hollow semi circle to form a center stage and different interments were placed quiet neatly and different posters plastered in a decorative style around the room above the computers. *

Seeing no one was in the room besides them, it was clear that they were first. The two entered and took up the vacant seats of the rounded formatted desks. Soon enough classmates poured right in, some moan at the dread and some who are I-will-do-the-subject-for-my-report.

At this point Roxas wanted to ask, "Have you ever dreamt of a violin playing?"

To the sudden question Sora asked in return, "why do you ask strange questions? Like the time we went to the shops the other time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

_Once they both were tired enough, they went to a fast food court and slumped onto vacant chairs. When they regained some energy, Roxas asked, __**"What does it take to become a great violinist?"**_

_Sora looked up, slumped back on his chair and plainly said, __**"Don't ask me that. I…just know. All I can say is, it's not something I or anyone else can just tell you. I'm very sure your bro told you that."**_

End flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That memory rushed through Roxas and remembered. He gave himself a little scratch on his head and admitted, "yeh, how weird am I?"

"…"

The same routine of the class being settled and another teacher stepped in. This teacher has this genetics which cause her eyes to inherit two different colours, one of green while other is blue. She made her way to the back of her desk and took out her roll call folder and began calling one by one according to the list. By the time she got down to the bottom of the list, there was Sora's name and she looked up to see Sora sitting right there just blinking.

"I welcome you to our class Sora. It's an honour." She welcome politely then introduced herself, "My name is ms Yuna, and from now on I'll be your music teacher."

That was then Sora stood up and gave a slight bow and replied the same way she did, "I thank you for welcoming me."

Roxas swore he could hear thumps on the ground of the same several girls who were overwhelmed by Sora's gentleman charm.

Despite the fusses, Ms Yuna (or Yuna) started the class as usual while she got up and slowly approach closer in front of the whole class with a heap of papers with font prints.

"During this lesson, we will start our new assignments-"

The huge commotion of 'aww' echoed in protest, obviously these people don't want to work more than they should, as for the two violinists, it was excitement despite the work part of the assignment.

Eventually the class' protest died down and allowed Yuna to continue on, "in pairs, we are to perform some sort of duet as part of the syllabus of performing arts course."

In response, everyone was relieved and Roxas felt very excited, and so he asked shifted his Sora at the split of a second with a face exhilaration, "let's be partners."

Being subtly unsure, the brunette thought to himself, _**'is it worth the risk? I mean his sickness…-'**_

"Sora?" inquired Roxas as he bonked lightly on the back part of Sora's head, this interrupted Sora's internal struggle. With a wide grin he answered quite cheerfully, "o-oh! Yeh! Let's be!"

All around the two were pairs of classmates and split up to different parts of the room leaving them in their seats. Roxas went under his desk to retrieve his bag then rummage through his bag to pull out his stave book.

"We'll be the best ever." He declared then calm down to bring out a gentle smile that he was usually don't show. Also he brought a knuckle forward to gesture a sign of friendship, '**Promise**?"

'_**Promise…such a big and complicated word.'- Sora**_

Without further thoughts, Sora signed this contract with his knuckle come into light contact with Roxas'. Sora smiled back with his aqua eyes in direct contact with Roxas' pair; however, his smile was not the same as Roxas'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When all the classes filed out of the school, Sora stopped and was behind. Roxas noticed this and turn around to find him looking to the ground floor. Sora's eye met with the blond's for a second and coarsely shifted his gaze.

Breaking their contact, Sora commented, "You have grown more open nowadays."

Roxas admitted then gazed up to the afternoon filled sky, "Yeh, I think after that time when I slept I met mother, she tells me 'everything will be alright.' And I believe that. Funny, I feel like I did change, maybe, I think to something good."

"That's nice your mother and probably for the better. But…" With a sadden look to his expression he approached closer to him and took Roxas' hand in safety of his own hands around it then continue with a slightly more serious tone, **"…I don't want to lose you."**

Confused by Sora's abrupt action, he wondered and wondered within his own mind to pinpoint the source of reason for his statement. This sudden contact made him to feel uneasy and his heart felt unsteady then internally feel sleepy.

It was as if one of the six strings of a violin had torn…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile we Cloud was, he was at work. During his lunch break he sat down with a particular book opened revealing bold printed fonts. Cloud focused on the neatly typed words quite intently and read it out loud to himself:

**This syndrome has **_**six**_** effects and stages:**

**The first coma occurs and one dreams of their desires, wishes, passion. **

**He/she feels confused and torn apart mentally. Gradually feels light headed and a fever may also be included.**

**Tiredness and gasping; leading to unconsciousness… (seen when one's eyes turn white and eyes wide open) **

**He/she loses the one thing they hold dear to.**

**He/she tend to be thinking everything is lost…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_When one loses his/her grip of their feelings, this person becomes the bait of sadness and soon sadness takes away one's being"_ -Cloud

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas' eyes began too droop lower and lower then soon Sora noticed the change of his temperature of his hand; it was rapidly rising in temperature. In a short moment, drops were formed on his paled skin and his breathing began to pace faster as if he was chocking. Tipping forward heavily, Roxas' body brought down Sora and lay there helplessly as his belongings and his beloved violin fell to the ground harshly.

Sora embraced Roxas softly and his whole being to shake in fear, _**'The effects, it's coming onto him! No! This can't be happening!' **_

With eyes open, his cobalt blue eyes faded slowly and morphed into the colour of white.

While all of this was happening, pass-bys halted immediately and surrounded them in a circle while teachers shoved students forcefully to investigate the situation.

Everything was happening too fast, Sora refused anyone else to touch Roxas at this stage; instead a teacher called up an ambulance to supervise them while others dismiss students with 'detention-threats'.

'_**Why does this happened to everyone I love? Why?! I'm a curse! I'm sorry Roxas…I'm sorry…Riku…'-Sora **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was then he came a across with a word which he had dreaded for the longest time…

"_**No way…" –Cloud **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Final stage: Death…**_

_It's the cause of the '__**Nobody Syndrome'**__._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done typing!

here is the quote which represent a trailer to the next trailer:

**"Who are you? Do I know you? and what is this in my hands?"- roxas**

**"What do you mean?!"-Sora  
**


	9. A Violin's Cry pt1

**Thanks for the week worth of wait. If you all have noticed that I take approximately a week to make a decent chappie. ok and thanks for reading up to now!**

**Chapter 8- A Violin's Cry part 1 **

From the outside of the emergency room, there waited Sora who anxiously waited on the bench by the door way. Sora stared down heavily with his bangs of hair covering his bright eyes pondering the certainty of Roxas's fate. Amidst of all the shock, on his laps were his and Roxas's violins staring back blankly and lifelessly, however, Roxas's violin has three of it's string torn apart and curled rather peculiarly.

"Please be safe Roxas. Please help me Riku, take me away from my misery." Sora muttered silently while chocking on his tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback **

_A year ago…_

On rooftop of their school were the two best friends having their usual conversation. However this time, it was a little different, Riku who has the symptoms were in wheelchair due to the incapability to move his legs after he was released from hospital.

Still, it didn't stop them from being friends.

"Hey, Hey Riku, Do you like to go somewhere?" Sora asked suddenly tugged onto Riku's sleeve from his side. Riku gave it a thought away from Sora and shortly returned having his hand onto Sora's head giving his a little ruffle, "You don't have to **ask me out**, it's weird coming from you."

Rapidly Sora's face flushed brilliantly and rebelliously waved around his arms yelling, "That's not what I mean!"

Riku gave a small chuckle at his reaction and settled down to a calm expression to say, "I would like to go somewhere, just to take my mind off my state."

Sora looked into the pearly white coloured eyes, he had missed that pair of emerald radiating in the sun. Despite the condition he was in he gave Riku a warm smile and assured with an embrace as he quietly said, "yeh, let's go somewhere."

The dim night came and Sora was in the middle of thinking of his 'planning' when unexpectedly his mobile phone vibrated with his favourite ringtone ringing and the picture of Riku appeared. Sora immediately picked the phone and answered.

"Sora, do you have time?" Riku straightforwardly asked. Through the phone Sora can hear cars and road-like sounds, this alarmed Sora.

"Where are you? You know you are not to go out." Sora reminded him.

"Yeh I know, I don't have that much time to explain but can you get here pronto?"

"Where are you exactly?"

"In front of our school gates."

"Why are you there?"

"I said get here now, It's very urgent."

There went the click of disconnection and Sora had this urge then rushed out of his house. It was fortunate that their school was close to Sora's house and while running he spotted Riku under the spotlight of the street lamps. Sora approached to him and immediately Riku lifted his head, however, he didn't look right at Sora when he heard him.

"Riku?" Sora merely called out next to him.

Then he finally adjusted to the whereabouts of Sora, those eyes made their contact to his sapphire eyes, from these eyes streamed out a river worth of misery and torture.

"Sora…I'm blind now…I want to see you so badly." Muttered Riku then faced to his hands, "you see I went completely blind after finishing talking to you."

In his hand was their most treasured photograph of their adorable childhood, it was from the day they first met and the first thing they had done was taking this photo. Those were joyous memories but all good things must end for them. So Sora got out a clean tissue from his pick and wiped away those wet stains.

An idea came to his mind and gently took Riku's hand then brought that hand to Sora's cheek. Riku was slightly bewildered through his wide eyes and his quick reflex to look towards Sora (eyes still function but can't see) and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I let you remember what I look like this way, without your sight but through touch." Sora explained sweetly as a child. Riku ran his fingers around his cheek area and found his left eye then to the right, nose, mouth and lastly his soft and wet hair. Riku smile and pulled in Sora into a soft hug.

"Sora…that's…awfully nice of you. **I'm very glad to have met you and I'm glad my time was not wasted away.**" Riku whispered.

The brunette returned his embrace and said, "Why do you make it sound as if it is going to be goodbye. It's not as if-"

Riku's hands felt warmer.

Once Sora got the idea, he pushed Riku back slightly and realised when he meant **'I don't have that much time to explain but can you get here pronto' **

"Riku, you're not…"

Riku nodded with a short smile.

"No that's not true. Riku I don't want you to! Be strong! You're like a brother to me!" Sora strongly went against the idea through he was stuttering while tears trickled over Riku's right hand. Riku forced his hand away from Sora's face and painted his face (under his eyes) with Sora's tears faced upwards and said, "I will always remember you."

Then he began to breathe more rapidly, "…and…I …always…watch…you…"

With last chock of droplets were released from those white eyes overlap and blend with Sora's. With heavy breath, he breathed while guessing where Sora was in his sight range, "…well….bye…Sora…"

And so that was then Riku plummet forward under the pressure of gravity in his wheelchair and Sora caught him in time. Riku felt a lot lighter and skin temperature were hot and rapidly reduce its temperature to a cold. So Sora held onto Riku's body long till Leon came and took Riku's body to hospital.

A week later, Sora brought the flowers over to the place where his best friend has laid down…

Thus that was the tragic end of Riku…

**End flashback**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I missed you and now my other friend needs my help but I didn't give him a good memory like everyone else. What should I do?"

He thought to himself for some time and then he looked at Roxas's violin and decided to mend the broken string it had been inflicted by the solid ground. At least what Sora could do was to take his own violin's strings of life to transfer onto Roxas's. It was as if he was giving it new life in sacrifice of its own.

With several turns of the tuning pegs, it was replenished to its original state.

'**I can always get new strings.'-Sora. **

He was proud of what he could do to let his friend in hopes of fighting back with their friendship. At it least this made Sora smile for a bit in remembrance of the times they had, it's almost as if they were with each other since they were born.

A few silent moments later, He could hear two people running from the elevator and as expected it was their brothers.

"How is Roxas?" worried Cloud and Leon asked in unison.

"Nothing new I heard out-"Sora replied slightly happier than before.

They were interrupted by their hearing of an open door filled with darkness. It was wheels of a wheelchair then to Roxas's feet which appeared into the light and soon his whole self. Sora saw the similarity, the eyes were still there but it was just like Riku's condition.

**Like history and torture was going to repeat itself. **

The brothers raced up to the doctor in charge and conversed with him while Sora brought over their cherished violin.

"Here Roxas your violin." He placed onto his laps. Roxas didn't budge an interest in the violin, Roxas gave the expression as if he was like a newborn.

"Do I know you? What is this you have given me?" Roxas asked in a very monotone voice.

Sora was very surprised at the response Roxas gave him,

'**What's going on, I'm sure this is the same sickness Riku had?  
**

**Does it mean we all have a fighting chance or a wide chance of losing him? **

**What ever the reason is, I am determined to find a way to stop this and return this emotion-filled violin back to his hollow heart and relieve my violin from crying in pain and sorrow.' –Sora. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**News: **

**-OK there is a planning of the manga version of this story but if it is demanding and I might take some time off to get planning underway. But only the future will tell XD  
**


	10. A Violin's Cry pt2

**Soz for not updating, I had the 'creative block' and I just came back from my grave XD **

**I thank for all of you still reading this fanfiction and is greatly appreciated =D **

**Anyways, I have a news:**

_**There is just two more chapters to go! ==''**_

**I really wanted to continue but it would just lag too much so yeah, enough me talking let's get to the read:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9 – A Violin's Cry pt 2 **

"Do I know you? What is this you have given me?" Roxas asked in a very monotone voice.

Mixtures of anger and confused thoughts ran through Sora's mind and lowered his head with his hands clenched tightly. Leon came forward and placed a shoulder on his little brother's slightly shaken shoulder and understood the agony of being forgotten and rejected. Leon want to divert this pain as he suggested with a gentle face, "Should we go home Sora?"

With a simple nod, he approached and somewhat ahead. Sora didn't give an effort to look at anyone and left with Leon following up behind silently leaving Cloud with Roxas.

Once they were gone, naturally Cloud gave some attention to Roxas by taking Roxas' hand into his. Roxas' expression didn't change much and Roxas concentrated into his older brother's sky blue eyes.

"Do you remember me? Roxas?" Cloud whispered to Roxas.

His expression grew brighter when flashes of memories play in his mind, thus lightly removed his warmed hands and elevate to carefully place a hand on his older brother's cheek and hoarsely responded, "Brother…Cloud?"

'_**Such sky-blue eyes…why does looking at that **__**colour**__** feel…Nostalgic.'-Roxas. **_

A wave of relief released itself from Cloud and let Roxas slowly slip his hand back down onto his violin which lay on his knees, Roxas then resumed his distant and quiet stare towards the violin Sora gave.

Cloud went over to the doctor in charge and asked seriously, "What exactly is the cure for this?"

He then rummaged through his pocket to get the camera he had and displayed the page filled with information for 'Nobody Syndrome'. There one the last page was a missing piece of crude shaped slip with the 'cure'.

"Ah yes…come inside my office." The doctor invited after realization of the concern.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back to the apartment, once Leon opened the door Sora rushed in pushing Leon aside. Even for a second, he could have sworn that he saw tickles of loose tears momentarily suspend in the air from the lights. The next thing he knew was that Sora had clicked the lock to his room and Leon was dearly concerned with the issue he was troubled with, so, leaving him alone was the best thing to do in times like this.

From the balcony under the night sky he sat feeling lonely and mentally overwhelmed as he didn't know what to do to overcome his trauma.

"Should I run away alone to a place where no one can find me or stay with everyone?" he asked himself aloud. After a while, his eyes ceased to leak tears as he hasn't got anymore strength left to continue.

Next to him was the place where Roxas laid down watching the sky with a smile and a memory for the last time.

"The way we were laying down next to each other, I can feel him being close and comforting and that time…I almost forgotten what had happened in the past, perhaps even Riku. I'm very sorry Riku; I'll probably join you…_**soon enough**_."

_By the door to the balcony was his string-less violin which wasn't crying out its master's bottled tears, the Silent Violin. _

On the other side of the door, Leon patiently waited in their living room on the sofa playing his guitar to past the time. By the time he looked up to the clock it read ten o'clock pm.

"It's getting late, I should check on him." Leon set his plan.

He placed his guitar on the sofa and went to Sora's door with a key inserted then turned to reveal his dark room and a wide open balcony. On the ground of the balcony was Sora sleeping tightly and refuse to wake, carefully, Leon picked up Sora in a bridal manner and laid him down gently onto his bed with a cover to shelter his already cold skin.

He then brought a chair over to his side and whispered, "Why don't you tell me these things? Even the time Riku passed on you refuse to let me or anyone to help you, it hurts me and everyone around you. So which is it: _**a dream of only the past or reality being with us now**_?"

Coincidently, Sora mumbled something slightly audible to Leon and then turned away to a comfortable position to sleep. It sounded like a list of names but the most audible was the word…'Roxas'.

'_**I see now.'-Leon. **_

Leon left Sora to his own peace and went to his sofa to take out his mobile phone to dial a certain friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring ring ring!_

The blonde turn away from his piano playing to take the sudden phone call, he recognized the voice speaking on the other line and silently went outside to tell Leon the urgent news. On the other side of the room was Roxas, who was off his wheelchair, sleeping rather comfortably.

Out of some reason, he woke up quite briefly to think about the violin of his was sleeping beside him, it reminded of the brunette who seemed angered and confused in front of him.

'_**Who was he and why did he give me this thing?'**_-Roxas

A mind full of questions only the brunette can answer however he knew for himself that the person he wanted to ask was not there. He too has the same news to tell.

Pulling himself up was slightly challenging but managed to sit upright to claim the head on the violin in his hand and brought it up to his body to have a good look at the nicely made anatomy. Upon looking at the unique symbols which represented the letter 'R', he could hear faint line of mellow sounds. Gradually, it got louder and clearer and he was wide-eyed to voices that called out:

"_**Roxas Strife, these two are-"**_

"_**Exactly the same brand but we both have our name letter initials on it. I was told mine is one of its kinds, brand-wise."**_

"_**Same.**_

"_**Where did you get it from?"**_

"_**I was told, next to me, when I was born. My brother, **** bought it for me as a birth present."**_

"_**Oh."**_

Roxas finally relaxed to his normal state "So…it's called a violin. This is MY violin. But…who was I talking to?"

'_**And how did I get those strings? They weren't like that before.'-Roxas**_

By the time when he turned the violin around, He uncovered the flawless body that was stained with shallow dashes of cuts.

"My beloved violin…" He somehow felt the pain his cherished violin had gone through. Carefully he put back where his violin into the case resting next to him from below which seemed safe.

In time, Cloud walked inside noticing Roxas being awake and moving about. He was filled with glee toward Roxas being awake and seemed slightly different, he appeared as if he still has this glowing hope in his heart which never goes out and just seeing his younger brother that way made Cloud himself just the same.

He just remembered what he was to say so he went to Roxas' side and said, "You will have visitors by tomorrow morning. It is someone you know."

"Who?" Roxas questioned with interest.

"You will probably know this person alone better than me telling you who this person would be."

"Please, I feel guilty not knowing, look at the strings on my violin-"Roxas pointed out.

Cloud was surprised when he mentioned 'violin' after his first encounter of it when first came out of that examination room of the hospital. He noticed what he meant.

"-They aren't the same ones I had before, it's like they weren't mine but of someone else's."

"I see. But aren't you happy? Some one else gave up part of something and gave to you so **you **can be happy again? "

Roxas looked away.

"I feel rather…depressed."

"Why is that?"

"Look, this person could have kept these precious strings to him or her self and save the time on me. See why waste time on a stranger." He said in the frustrated way and Cloud sighed at his doubt and self-less ness.

By time he stood up and said in reply, "if that's what you think, it's not an honest and true answer."

"I'm saying everything what's on my mind! Ah, forget it; you don't understand any of my feelings. If only mother were here instead of you!" Roxas spat out despite how Cloud reacted to the spite.

With slight cold tone in Cloud's tone, he returned the favour with, "fine. Have your own way." Thus he walked out of the bright room and hid behind the wall to the stairs while Roxas sat there watching in distress the direction where Cloud was going. He was troubled by the way Roxas' symptoms are heading to.

'_**I know he misses mother but does he have to say that? I can't hate him, He still is my little bother.'-Cloud **_

'_**What's wrong with me…, I d-didn't mean to say that out to him. I b-bet he h-hates me now. I feel lonely, so lonely…'-Roxas**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Leon?" Sora spoke out to Leon who sat there watching through the TV in front of him; Leon advert his attention to Sora who stood behind the door which was opened enough to see Sora's deep blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay up with you? I can't sleep anymore." He said innocently.

This reminded Leon of the time of a situation that happened when Sora was six years old:

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Leon?" Child Sora called out while shaking his older brother to wake up.**_

"_**hmmm…Sora?" Leon mumbled and tried to adjust his tired vision and asked, "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"**_

"…" _**And Sora nervously nodded with his **__**favourite**__** blanket in his tiny hands. **_

_**Without other thoughts he removed a bit of his blanket to allow Sora to excitedly squeeze in along with his blanket still attached to his hands. Once Sora settled lying on his side facing towards Leon, he loosen his grip on his blanket and gazed calmly and happily at his brother and said, "You look like father and mother, they let me sleep with them when I'm scared."**_

"_**Is that so? Is that why you couldn't sleep?" Leon guessed. **_

"_**Uh-huh, I miss them. Why did they go missing?" Sora asked.**_

"…_**I don't have an answer for that, but, you shouldn't worry too much. Bad things can happen when you get too sad. So smile your fears way. Your smile is brighter than any darkness that comes out to get you." Leon explained. **_

"_**Really?" Sora was amused to the fact and thus he gave a smile as he closed his eyes. "My…smile…thank you…Leon…" **_

_**It was then Sora finally dozed off to sleep then soon Leon followed with his strong arm over Sora's fragile body.**_

_**End flashback**_

"Leon?" Sora asked again.

"Oh, yeah sure come here." Leon invited

The moment was quiet when the two were just staring at the random show that was on late. Leon had the urge to ask, "So what makes you not able to sleep?"

"…I-I want to put things back the way it was before-before he got sick, and maybe it's best if I-!" He came down to a cry fit and leaned in Leon's embrace as Leon interrupted and attempted to comfort him, "Sora, did you remember what I have told you nine years ago, the time when you couldn't sleep and came over to my bed?"

Sora nodded and his crying reduced to mere sniffling.

"your smile, ring any bells?"

"My…smile, it is brighter than any darkness that comes out to get me."

"But do you know also, it helps if you shed that light over another person to make them feel better?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying…there is a cure for Roxas." He stated as he got up.

To that surprise, Sora couldn't be anymore relieved so he tugged onto the older brunette's shirt and asked desperately, "What is it?!"

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow I'll take you to that music shop you loved and buy you new violin strings and we give Roxas and Cloud a visit. What do you say?" Leon suggested with a gentle smile of a kind brother.

Sora wiped the last bit of his falling tears and replaced his tired face with 'Sora's' smile, "yeah, I love that idea."

"But first try to get some sleep. I'll be here till you get to sleep ok?"

"Like the old times, right?" reminded Sora while he leaned his head on Leon's shoulder.

"Yeah…" as he brought over the large blanket next to him and used it to fully cover the two siblings.

"You feel warm."

'_**I'm really glad to have a loving brother. '- Sora**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was point of time of the usual golden sun illuminating the night sky, Roxas woke up from the sofa in which he dozed off. He looked around it was no dream, he regretted what he said last night to the older blonde and wanted to apologies. Seeing it was very early in the morning, he wanted to explore more of the memories he recently got back from the violin that gave him back some of his life. He wanted to know what was going to happen to him.

So without wasting anymore time, he took out his violin from the ground and bow and placed it onto his shoulder, however, a package was revealed in the case which wasn't noticed before. Again, he turned downwards to retrieve this package and opened it to find papers of a music piece written, 'summer sky' along with pieces of blank music pages and a pencil.

He analysed the way the music was structured and the more he concentrated, the more his instinct of a violinist took over his mind. He remembered the time that he wrote the song in his bedroom but never got to finish it. Without hustled, he gave it a shot to play it to get the flow of the song into his mind so he could finish it.

It started soft and graceful for each note was at somewhat long duration; it felt like a somebody descending down from stairs of heaven. For every step it felt like this certain person felt closer when coming back from heaven for a visit, this brought-

Ba-dump!

"Ugh…" Roxas dropped his bow onto the ground and his violin slid down to his knees as both of his hands clenched his heart while leaning forward. "This isn't good…"

Every minute went by felt like hours or days he suffered until he went into a black out.

'Where am I? Have I been here before?' he was sitting down and as he tried to stand up, he couldn't find the strength to pull himself up.

_Roxas…_

'Who's there?!'

_How mean to forget your own mother that way…_

'Mother? Where are you?'

_You can't see me because you can't remember what I look like… _

'Please tell me.'

_It'll come to you, don't worry… take your time_

This was when he realize that time seem to have stopped for his sake. It was a long silence and just as Roxas at the brink of giving up , a violin melody was played.

'That's when the piece that…'

You played when you were with Cloud…

'I think it's coming back to me…the music flow like you blonde hair which settle in a bunch on your left shoulder, the song sounded like a narcissus swaying in a the last days of summer, it reminded me of the colour white you always loved and how you are pale and…You eyes, they are the same as mine, sapphire blue. '

In front of Roxas was his mother.

_What about my name…?_

'Huh?'

_My name..._

He thought about it for a moment and once he thought he got it, he forced out the word, ".ne"

_Say it again…_

'Namine Strife. You married again to my dad after Cloud's dad passed.'

_Very good…what about you try to stand up? _

'Mother…you see I came down with this sickness and I can't stand up any more. Even my eyes refuse to be blue again. '

_Do __**you think**__ you can't stand up? _

'What is your point?'

_Basically, it's all in your head… _

'What?'

_Now try… to catch me, I'll just be standing here…_

Roxas nodded with determination. He first utilized his strength in his arms and began to push the weight to his legs to bend then to his feet causing him to lean forward putting all his body onto his crouched legs. He sustained the strength in his legs, but, the 'sickness' began to take its effect by pressuring his to collapse. Roxas was looking into his mother's eyes and there was a glow which shone dimly, Roxas wanted to reach for her hand.

Closer and closer he leaned and already he felt strength and determination at full throttle. His hand reached and claimed his mother's fairly warm hands. However, she wasn't a solid being for long and the black surrounding faded to a very bright morning of the living room.

By the time Roxas adjusted to his vision, he found both Cloud and Aerith with an astonished expression by the door.

"Roxas…" Aerith started and Cloud finished, "…You stood up."

It took Roxas sometime to digest the information till he understood what they meant. He was standing at last and to be sure Roxas started to walk to Cloud. Every step stumble forward gained a bit of confidence and once he got there he fell forward exhausted and the two could faintly hear Roxas who called out, 'I did it Cloud.' Naturally Cloud caught his first and help his little brother back to the couch while Aerith went ahead and clean aside the papers and place back his violin back into the case safely then laid down Roxas gently flat down.

'_**There is just one more thing to happen and that involves….'-Cloud**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Sora! You done in there! Let's go!" Leon called into the apartment.

"Coming!" Sora shouted back and came out of his room running with his case on his back. Once Leon locked the door, Sora dragged Leon's arm and were heading out to their car.

"After the music store…can we visit Roxas and Cloud?"

"Sure."

Leon inserted the key into the key hole and turned it to start up the engine and drove off into the distance.

Aerith used her tools to check the usual, the heartbeat rate, temperature and etc.

"He is sound asleep." Aerith stated.

"Yeah."

"Have you noticed that Roxas is getting better?"

"I do, see, that because **it isn't the 'nobody syndrome**.'"

"That is true...then it can only mean it can be-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOLROFL I just LOVE near-cliffhangers buhahahahaha! **

**Dun worry ppl, the next chapter WILL reveal EVERYTHING and what will happen to Roxas and everyone around him. XD**


	11. A Violin's Cry pt3

It's been a while guys. Recently I have been on holidays and on my 'wounderful' holidays, there was NO computers, plus a huge block untill today I fixed it. I am back on track. lols. I REALLY thank for Kezza-chan who had been with my story from the beginning and I am very grateful for the rest of you how dropped by (some others commented and they deserve high appreciation ^^)

So let's get to the story now, I spent days thinking this up so enjoy reading folks:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- A Violin's Cry pt3

"I do, see, that because **it isn't the 'nobody syndrome**.'" Cloud said while looked to Roxas' peaceful sleeping face.

"That is true...then it can only mean it can be…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on in the morning, the brunette brothers exited the music store with Sora in his happy mood. Just when Sora step foot into the car, Leon was just thinking then asked his little brother, "Do you **really** want to go to Roxas' place?"

Sora whipped his head to face Leon and his face had some sort of aura of wanting to go, it was mostly the eyes being somewhat drooped to the level where it looked serious in a very soft way. Leon doubted that Sora would 'no' to his question and walked to the other side of the car to get to the driver's seat.

"Just to let you know, don't lose your smile ok?" Leon said as if it sounded like a pre-warning to something. However even though Sora was a sixteen year old boy, he was still dense.

While they were getting ready to drive off, Sora had this anticipation in his heart and this hesitation in his head. The cure… that was the only think that resonates and in that blinding light is the key to everyone's emotional torment dungeon. His family, his friends and everyone one else who had supported Roxas' and established ties with him, it's as if they all shared the same torture.

'_**I hope both of them can pull through from this trial so we can all live our lives like before.'-Leon **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Is that it? Then in other words, Roxas' needs someone who shares some sort of relationship, a special one to be exact." Aerith rephrased to her understanding.

Cloud nodded to her knowledge and continued to explain, "that's what the doctors said to me, this sickness is just as lethal as the 'Nobody Syndrome' but since it had already further researched they had developed some sort of solution, but, that only reduce the chance of Roxas' coming death."

"I see..." she said knowing that the word death alone was tortuous to even speak of, especially when a loved one is hanging by a thread over a cliff.

Knock knock knock

The knocks on the door were then replaced by the chattering of people, sounding like people around Roxas' age. Then all became silent and one male voice called through, "may we come in to see Roxas'? We promise we would keep it down."

The two weren't expecting anyone to come by at this time of event.

Cloud walked to the front door and opened it to find four people standing with heart warming-like gifts in hand and the obvious cards and bouquet of bright flowers were present. Cloud recognized who they were and politely greeted while trying to push back the unexpected expression, "Hayner, Pence, Olette and Ms Yuna…welcome and come in."

They all gave a slight bow in respect and walked in while Yuna stood there to apologized in advance "Sorry for the unexpected visit, we just are worried when we heard that Roxas had fallen ill just yesterday afternoon."

"I see, well I'm glad you all had time to come here."

"Roxas is a dear student of mine and a friend to those three. So it's kinda like…as…if…we couldn't hear him around. We all do hope that he gets better soon; even fans of his are supporting Roxas' wherever they are. " Yuna explained and as soon as she finished she moved on to kneel next to Roxas along with Roxas' friends.

Cloud watched as other people from Roxas' life came to visit him at this time, Cloud was happy to know that there are many others out there. Then he joined with the group.

'_**I hope for that too, no, I have to believe that they will pull through. You are indeed a lucky kid brother.'-Cloud **_

"Hey I think he is waking up!" Hayner suddenly exclaimed in joy which he also received a slap on the back of his head by Olette; it was a sign that Hayner was a bit too loud. "Keep it down Hayner!" she scolded him silently and just when Hayner was going to rebel against the slap Roxas slowly opened his eyes to a half.

"…Hayner?" Roxas mumbled his name and as soon as he saw everyone else he also said their names. Also what he saw was their expression quickly went from being excited to being concerned. That worried Roxas'.

It was obvious question that they would ask and one who asked was Hayner, "what happened to you? Your eyes, they are pearl white…"

"Yeah…are you all…you know…afraid of me?" Roxas said unsurely and awkwardly.

"Of coarse it's not you!" Pence corrected to ensure their friend wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"You are a friend to us and nothing will ever change that." Olette backed up.

"We can doubt that we can be together forever. As I say: **'it's not how often we see each other, but how much we think about each other.'**" Hayner explained confidently.

'_**How much we think about each other?'-Roxas **_

"Once again a fortune cookie speaks the truth." Pence and Olette mocked Hayner's little 'speech'. This made everyone in the room chuckle a bit.

"That's it, no more Sea-Salt ice cream for you two." Hayner folded his arms in embarrassment.

"Anyhow, isn't Sora here today?" Yuna questioned Cloud. Roxas' eyes widened at the word and spoke before Cloud could even answer.

"Who or what is Sora? Do you mean the sky outside?" The blond questioned helplessly confused. "Please tell me."

Cloud couldn't come to answer his brother's question. He was just surprised that Roxas' heard his name.

"Yes, Sora is a person and the word sky is outside smiling. What is Sora is up to you to think about." Yuna explained in a way that it felt like she had either witness the similar occurrence or had happened to her. The way she explained was as if she spoke of two choices to Roxas: whether she means to notice the **obvious** or the **lost**? In other words, would he take the **easy** choice or the **hard** choice?

"What do you mean?" Roxas continued to question and felt frustrated, "I'm so lost, because there is a gap somewhere in me which I can't seem to come around."

"We know you can find what you are looking for." Hayner spoke casually and supportively with his hand on Roxas' should for a short moment.

"We are there when you need us." Olette said cheerfully.

"So brighten up, I'll get the ice-cream from the okay?" Pence stood up and brought over the cooler and revealed to be cool blue ice-cream blocks sitting there. "These are everyone's favourite flavour!" and so Pence handed out to each one and when there was one left, the headband boy handed to Cloud.

Once Roxas took a small bite he sort of felt the sensation of the flavours, he was surprised and said as he was trying to make out the exact flavours, "it's salty…and…sweet?"

"That's why it's called Sea-Salt ice cream." Said Hayner, it was if he was jokingly trying to make Roxas dumb.

"Well excuse me for not having this cream in years…" Roxas pouted while the ice cream was in his mouth.

"That's right, we did get separated but look at use now, and we are back together doing what we used to do." Olette recalled and knowing it was all in the past they were all able to move on without being bothered by what happened.

"That's good-"Yuna said then her phone rang and so she answered. With a couple of nods it was time for her to go, along the other three too since she drove them all here. Also Aerith said to Cloud, "I have to go too. I'll check on Roxas in two days."

They all exchanged goodbyes and left the house.

Now the room felt silent and Cloud told his little brother, "I'll go up stair for a bit and you can stay here and rest again."

About to walk off Roxas quickly got hold of Cloud and with his eyes looking at Cloud, he said, "When I walked…it's thanks to mother's last words."

"Oh?"

"She helped me and…I used up the last of her life stream energy. Now even I won't get to see her if I am troubled."

Cloud sat down on the empty space on the sofa and clasped his other hand top of Roxas' "remember too that I'm here, Have faith…in yourself. Sora will be here soon too."

"So…ra? How can it be possible? It's above us." Roxas tried to point out his means. It was obvious that he only saw the surface of the name and not the true meaning of the word.

"…You'll find out soon, but, I want you get back to sleep." Cloud told the younger blond.

Roxas let a soft yawn and the drowsy feeling Roxas was experiencing was as if Cloud really did cast some sort of spell on him to fall asleep.

'_**So sleepy…When I wake up…I want to remember my friends and family. And hopefully uncover Sora eventually coz' his name is starting bug me'-Roxas**_

"Sleep well." Cloud went to carry the sleepy teen by piggy back him to carry back to Roxas' own room.

'_**I used to carry him this on the night of he first run away. Sweet dreams…'-Cloud **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Leon drove on…

Sora had a face where it looked as if he found something and slowly he face changed to discontentment and hanged his head down to say, "Wait brother, I change my mind. I want to go back home." Sora said abruptly with hints of doubts.

"Home?" Leon was quite shocked at the moment.

"No…I don't mean that, I mean 'Home Home', you know at Destiny Islands." Sora clarified as he looked to his window side.

In confusion by the sudden change of decision, he drove the car to the side of the road to stop and inquired, "What…Before, didn't you are determined to go to see Roxas yourself?"

"Why don't we go up the top of that hill over there? We can talk there." Sora said and the two climbed the hill to see a large tree which stood grand and majestic. It was like it was watching over Twilight Town and

Still Sora didn't look to him and plainly said, "That's right, but I think I know what it is myself. I have read about what Roxas has when Riku died. This explains why Riku's one was different to Roxas' and I'm…quite relieved. I can leave Roxas without making him suffering anymore."

"Sora…"

"It's alright, I have been through it myself and I'm sure I don't want to bother Roxas anymore… The difference between Riku and Roxas was that the 'Nobody Syndrome' causes death by intense motives both dark and innocence (meaning light) with as Roxas' one cause dead by heartaches when encounter the person he had forgotten."

'_**Sora, you're nice but what you are doing is hurtful actually…'-Leon**_

"Very well then we'll leave in two days." Leon confirmed.

"No, let's go as soon as possible."

"….Okay… Let's go back home then." Leon was about to walk off the hill but Sora stopped him before he got to.

"Wait, I think I know where we are and I think I finally know why he liked coming up here."

"Why is that?"

"It's because this place feels like it's closest to both **Heaven and Sky**. And this tree…" Sora placed a hand on the tree ans continued, "it's like a tree with wings to send wished made upon it to the heavens. I wish…"

'_**That… for a while you know me as someone else and you stay alive. **_

_**Hope that Cloud and your friends take care of you till I return.'-Sora**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Hope that Cloud and your friends take care of you till I return…'_

"Till…you return…? What…are-?" Roxas sat up slightly gasping and brought his hand over his damped and warm forehead. He was utterly more and more confused as the same voice echoes in his mind; it's as if the voice was sharing minds with Roxas. "What was that all about? Why is that voice so familiar?!"

He raged and took his pillow and threw it with all his strength at the wall on the other side of his room. Tired, he lean a bit forward and a hand supporting on his forehead as he clenched his pained heart.

"Why…Why does it hurt?" Roxas struggled to restrain his tears from the pain. Then as his pain eased he got an idea and said "I know, I'll go to that place and relax up there. Right, that's what I'll do."

"I want to find answers" Roxas brush off the loose lock of hair off his face and slid out of his bed then got his violin case. In attempt trickery, he stuffed his other pillows under his blanket in form of his body underneath.

He set off power walking and left the house with lights on in attempt to fool his older brother in thinking that he was still there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerged from the car and Cloud saw the house lights were on. He saw everything seem to be normal enough he placed his bags of groceries onto the table. Realizing that it was late, he decided to check on Roxas.

He peeped through the door and saw the body like structure underneath the blanket and he stepped out to rest his head.

"I'm so tired…I need some sleep." Cloud said as he was tiring.

"Wow…just the way I remembered this placed to be…" Roxas panted as he closed his eyes and he leaned over onto the stump of the giant tree out of tiredness. When he opened his eyes half way he noticed next to him was a piece of paper hinder with a wide tape stuck onto the tree. Roxas grabbed the paper from the bottom corner and started to read it. To Roxas' surprise it only said without a name attached:

_**To Roxas:**_

_**Goodbye**_…

"What a messy handwriting and…I wonder if it does have something to do with that voice always calling out to me?"

Roxas looked around and looked to the sky to call out, "I'm here now. Tell me, where are you amongst my memories?!"

Back at Sora's place, Leon got out of the car first while Sora was sitting in their car

"The Heartless Syndrome…That's what he has." Sora said "It is caused a person he forgotten is the person who the victim show some sort hatred. It can be in a form rage, envy, domination, etc. They may cry, but they are truly expressing anger under cover of sadness, lusting for answer to fill in the empty hollow heart of theirs. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's no use; I'll just wait here then till it answers me. Meanwhile I can pass the time by trying to learn this music sheet again." Roxas said disappointedly. He took out his music sheets and his violin from his case and laid them down onto the grass. However, the wind picked up and blew the papers away.

"No!" Roxas tried reaching for them but they all danced away with the wind and into the distance leading to the dawning sun which lightly blinds Roxas' sight.

He heard something, he saw something, he images himself alone in the very same spot a month ago playing vibrantly and melodically to the new day. A memory nudged him as recalled the name of the piece in that time, "passion. It's that song name. I named for the dawning sun shining before me and this town, it glows with pride and happiness. Why was it special? Did something happen?"

He let's out a sigh and his eyes were drawn into the dazzling, natural and peaceful scene which reach at its pinnacle height.

"It feels nice, to be like this."

At this moment, he felt different. Not what he is but what he was. It was as if water was poured into a longed dried vase of wilting flowers.

There he saw was a small line of river running at the left side of town and that sparked an idea and brought his violin to the usual position and calmly elevate his bow against one string to another with gentleness and ease.

When witnessing that river, he pictured in his mind and played the notes. For each note carried a hint of emotions from Roxas and calibrated as they were knitted in a loose flow as it was and sprouting forth the cry which was faintly heard…

'_**The river of melodies inside of me, though my heart was suppose to be hollow and empty but here, I felt like I can be what I want to be without anything holding me back. Like the power of raging river breaking free and it is played as far and vast as sky.'-Roxas **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

As Sora walked out to the veranda he took out his mobile phone and flipped it open to check any income mail. He discontent to the point which he sighed.

"don't you want to go?" Leon questioned.

"Of coarse I do." Sora said bluntly

Just as he was putting away his mobile phone, it rang it ringtone.

Quickly he answered, "Hello?"

"Is Roxas over at your place?"

He recognized the voice, it was Cloud and in distress.

"No. Why, can't you find him?" Sora replied.

"No. He isn't even at his favourite hill!"

"what?" Sora was now in wonder, _**'Where is he at the time like this?'**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**That's it folks, hope you enjoyed it and another cliffie XD, find out in the next installment soon.  
**_


	12. When we part

Oks you guys may kill me for being THIS late, I really apologise for not leaving a not on this fanfic that it suppose to be on hiatus from january! I never knew being in yr 11 had SOOOOO much work! and I serious made at least to plan this last chappie for this story. XDThank you for sticking by this fanfiction that deparately tired to finish.

Okay I thank for your time waiting and supporting for this to update and here it is:

**Chapter 10- When we part…**

The melody of violin a resounds and resonate a diverse amount of feelings, with them it brings people closer to the wielder and amongst themselves. It was mainly joy for everyone to share.

_**Have I been here before?-Roxas **_

However, Roxas the violinist did felt the joy and with it came very vague, almost silhouette, of memories which he shared his violin with. Despite the frustration, he suppresses them by playing his beloved violin calmly and seemingly sad in the way it is by his notations. These melody notations brought his eyes to trickle from the brim, with his pride he held his posture high and came to the river in front of him to see a reflection.

He looked at it and saw his reflection. The detail of his image seemingly to be blurred by the ripples and though it was not as clear he refuses to look at himself anymore as his eyes began to slightly water, he was an emotional wreck and let alone that his body and mind are hosts to the Heartless Syndrome. That's all he was and that is what he is going to be from now on till the cure is present. At this moment he never knew if there was any.

Just as he was concentrating to himself, a hand placed itself on the blonde's left shoulder.

"You know it sounds like a requiem. Almost want to make you cry." The deep voice spoke behind Roxas. From that moment, it almost sounded sarcastic. That caused his concentration to leave from himself to the man behind him.

He saw this man in his long black coat standing idly and Roxas tried to make out his identity, however, what he was staring at was the endless darkness, barely a shadow of this man's feature stood out.

This man deeply spoke, "you are a lost child."

Being called a child was an offense to the young teen's pride. So in his defense he angrily responded, "No! I'm not a child! And... I'm not lost either!"

"Ah, the sweet sound of denial. You too affected by the Heartless syndrome?" He questioned further, it's almost as if he is enjoying the teasing. It's funny how strangely this person thought to be able to be bold enough to try to break through his defense.

"How is this your business?!"

"It is . . . you have the Nobody syndrome right?" when the man mentioned those words pierced his thoughts like a bullet, it was spot on. (A/n: Roxas didn't know that he has the Heartless syndrome)

"H-how do you know?"

"Because we are both alike in many ways except… that I'm not a _lost child_." That was another hint of sarcasm which Roxas was too bewildered to even care about this man's habit of name calling.

Roxas came about his mind, maybe that he is a lost child that he really is in denial, and the more he puts on the tough act the more futile his situation gets.

He calmed down and asked "Just who exactly are you?"

"Hem, fine, it's pointless to keep it a secret any longer."

The man was quiet for the moment and brought his hands to the hems of his hood and slowly dragging it down to reveal who he is…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Sora visited Cloud in hopes to gather information. In Sora's mind, he was hesitant to find the possible whereabouts of Roxas.

"Thanks for coming over to help." Cloud sadly thanked and inside his house revealed people that Roxas and Cloud knew.

"It's no a problem to me." Sora tried his best to put on his smile to cover up his idea of leaving.

"We have everybody hear now so why don't we start?" Leon stated and led the whole group out in search for Roxas.

Just before everyone stepped out of the door, Sora volunteered clearly, "I'll go to summer hill." That idea strike Cloud and he also volunteer to go along with Sora.

Before long Sora and Cloud are at Summer Hill hoping they get some sort of lead. When they got to the top, the sun began to sink behind dark grey clouds, this was a concerning sign, it's a bad omen that suggested something was up.

"Clouds getting dark, Cloud. What are we going to do?" Sora pointed out and turned to Cloud. He raised his head from facing down and looked into Sora's eyes then said, "I want to tell you something, something about his sickness."

"I know, there is a cure right?" Sora was cheery but Cloud had no intention to break his spirit.

"Yeah and to tell you straight and clear, it has NEVER been any of us being the cause especially you." Cloud sounded serious which Sora involuntarily stopped his bright cheerful ways and be just as serious as well as concern to the reason Cloud suddenly stop being worried like he usually was. Was Sora really taking the good news to his understanding or was he still in denial that he was the cause of people's sickness?

All that was going through the brunette's mind which was then interrupted by Cloud started to speak again, "Roxas…he was born between his father and my mother, and you know that right?"

Sora nodded.

"It's about his birth which was the cause of his present sickness."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked about the vague topic Cloud brought up and Sora let Cloud to go on about this cause of sickness.

"Before his birth, his father was the cause of that."

"What?"

"My mother, she didn't know till the day she was affected, she was blinded by his nice personality through their dates until that horrible day, the day when I finally realize who he truly is, a coward and dishonorable man. " this he balled his fist to his side and continue. "He forced my mother into…rape, she was helpless and I couldn't do anything about it!"

This sudden outburst contradicted Cloud usual calm and collected personality. Sora never expected such things had happened to their family. Sure they lost people in their lives, but they seem together and strong, however, currently there were things which show these weaknesses within their family. It's like when these signs show you feel bad when comparing to one's own family.

"Where were you at the time?" Sora tried to be careful what to ask in situations like this.

"By her slightly opened door to her room, I heard her helpless cries and I never forget that scene, no matter how much I want it gone. I sought my revenge on the guy but my mother was too nice for her own good. She told me,

"_Let him be. He is just another mistake I made in life and I should be the one to blame for the trouble he caused us."_

Then that is when she got her sickness and drugged Roxas along. I always tried to say that it wasn't her fault at all, even after Roxas was born, she looked at him with joy, and it's as if there wasn't anything wrong. But that was all lies "

Sora sympathize his former teacher and Roxas had gone through, he didn't know what to say or think anymore. Thus Sora was suppressed by his urge to cry for them and felt terrible to think to leave Roxas like that, even when they didn't know the news.

"Hey…It's alright Sora, don't cry on me now." The Cloud Strife returned to his usual self but one can swear to find a slight shine of thin layer of tears from his eyes.

"B-but you both went through so much *sobs*"

"Yeah but this is no time to linger on meaningless things."

"How is that meaningless?*sob* you especially had it tough as well *sob* so don't pretend to act all tough and mighty. Ever since I knew you, you have never been anymore than a stoic person who never seems to show genuine feelings of concern when it came to something about you. You kept them in for long enough so let them out for once!" He angrily said it to his face.

Sora didn't realize that his struck Cloud in his vulnerable place; he turned his face away to hide the feelings which he refuses to show to his former disciple , it was to his advantage that he was capable to not overdoing his emotions. The young brunette also gradually settled and Cloud had never moved from his place since Sora's thought came out.

"I'm sorry, Cloud, I shouldn't say things like that when you already hurt. I'm truly sorry." Sora apologised when Cloud still have his back towards him.

"That's okay, I suppose to say thank you to you instead of you saying sorry to me." Cloud looked seriously at Sora's face in particular and came up suddenly, "you definitely remind me of Leon when he was younger."

"Huh how? He is so mature compared to me, I'm always the crybaby~"

"That wasn't my point; I mean that you and Leon somehow shed some light into matters when others are in darkness. It's just remarkable." Cloud commented.

_**Now to think of it, he does really help out people in a pitch. Like he helped me many times, it's almost like he was my father rather my brother.-Sora **_

"Anyways, we should get going to find Roxas." Cloud changed the topic real quick and Sora followed along down the hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He nodded with his hood back on. "Consider it as a choice…:

_**Death or life…**_

_**Make you choice wisely ok. . . **_"

"I see. So I'll meet you here again tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask-"

"Save the questions for later, right now you have an important thinking to do." The man approached Roxas and brought his hand around the younger's blonde loose grip on his violin. Suddenly he asked, "Do you know your true name?"

"M-my true name?! I'm not stupid; my name is Roxas, Roxas Strife!" he tried to put it straight to this weird guy standing in front of him.

"That's what you think. But I happen to know your name isn't Roxas." The man emphasizes the mystery.

This situation seemed like the man is absorbing every essence of identity out of the young blonde. Then in defense again he slapped off the man's hand and said, "How would you know? You have nothing to do with me."

"Ah, not that's when you are wrong… even your own brother knows that."

"What?"

"I do have something to do with you and I must take my leave now." The man turned and began to walk, just before he disappear into the woods he said, "that song you played reminded me of a certain someone already, don't worry I'll come back for you." And with that he left with his coat flowing in the winds adding on the mystery around this person, without thinking he ran after him and the man disappeared like magic.

When Roxas lost him he gave up on the futile search for this man. In conflict with his decisions he decided to leave the place and head back to summer hills, his favourite hill and where it all began.

"Crap! I should have got here sooner; I have to find another way to save him." Another person watched as Roxas left the woods.

"We should just wait and see what happens to the boy and then we decide. After all, we don't want to get ourselves into trouble with our boss." Another said.

"Well, I'm not going to allow that, he's-"

"Calm down! I mean if everything goes as planed then everything will be alright."

"I seriously doubt that. Fine for our sake we wait for the right time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Summer Hills he arrived there and rested by the roots of the tree. He rested his hand in his palm and let out a sigh then suddenly someone gave a few firm coughs to alert Roxas' attention. He shift around and looked to find the brunette there.

Roxas immediately recognized his appearance and said, "You're that boy I meant that day when I came out of the hospital."

_Actually you know me back then…_

"I'm glad that you remembered" Sora casually.

"I do believe we have yet to introduce ourselves."

_We have back then…_

Roxas gave his hand in offer, "name's Roxas."

Sora took his hand and said, "I'm-"

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

_**Should I tell him or should I not tell him…?-Sora **_

"Well?" Roxas expected an answer.

"Oh sorry." Sora let go of his hand and said cheekily, "I'm …Riku, Riku Lionheart."

Roxas laughed a bit, "it's almost sounded like you forgotten your own name for a bit."

"Hehehe, well they call me the forgetful one. Oh here, have this, you can use some of these now." He offered Roxas some sea salt ice-cream.

"Thanks… It's weird." He stared out to the horizon.

"What is?"

"I dunno, like I feel like I don't know about anything anymore and that's why I'll go on a journey to find my answers."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I dunno, I know I will eventually find my answers. It's out there someplace."

"Yeah but won't you be leaving everyone behind?" Ironically speaking, _**I'm leaving him so why am I saying this? I'm the one who is going, not the other way around?-Sora **_

"What do you mean?"

"You know people around you care about you, especially Cloud is dead worried about you."

"You know about my brother?" Roxas looked astonished.

"Ah well, I know him somewhat." He again put on his cheekiness.

"I see." Roxas plainly said.

"So you value answers over family and friends?" Sora suddenly said which got the blonde to stop with his thoughts.

"Th-that's"

"You want to find this answer so desperately that you don't realize it's already in front of you."

"Then you answer it: Just who or what is Sora?" Roxas asked.

_**No, I already gave my fake name…Roxas… that is my name you are asking.-**_Sora

"…I don't know." Sora said

"See what I mean, you don't know what I am going through. That's why I going."

_**But Cloud told me everything-Sora **_

_**He doesn't know a thing about me, he is only an outsider and I have no one else to rely one, not even Cloud.-Roxas **_

The awkward silence builds up and it was too uncomfortable that Sora wrenched and said, "Fine if that's how you want it then tell me, how are you going to leave here."

"If I answer that then Cloud would only follow after me, I don't him in my business."

"He is your brother."

"Shut up! There is nothing I hate more are liars!" Roxas clenched onto his head. That statement stung Sora and shattered him emotionally. Despite this he kept up a straight face like his brother Leon would do in this situation.

"sorry, I just want…my freedom, I want to know who I am who or what this 'sora' is and there may be other things I want to ask that I haven't thought of it yet."

"Fine, if that's going to make you happy then go, I won't tell Cloud, but, you have to one day who knows what he would do if you go away without telling him."

"Don't worry I'll just call him and stuff." Roxas stood up and gave his violin case to Sora. "Can you keep this with you?"

"Why?"

"Well first I get this feeling that I can trust you and two if you were to give that to Cloud, as you say he wouldn't take it that well."

"True."

"So then I guess I'm off."

_**Wait… this isn't right!-Sora **_

"Wait, will you...Will you keep me in touch as well?"

Roxas took a second to think and then said, "Sure Riku."

Sora input his number and recorded his fake name into it. "Here."

"Cya then, I'll come back one day." Roxas began to walk off down the hill and slowly his whole self disappeared from the direction Sora was watching.

Boom! Sounds of thunder echoed and soon followed by light rain.

"Hope it's soon..." Sora whispered and smiled at him even though he wasn't looking back, gradually he saddened as he held Roxas' violin close to his chest and sobbed quietly. "…that you'll come back safe and soundly…"

_**This is too much; it's like being in a clichéd teen drama or possibly a nightmare! I want to wake up to find him there still standing.-Sora **_

Droplets rained down damping Sora and Roxas' violin. These raindrops slide across the smooth surface and some droplets next to the 'R's looked like as if the violin was actually crying. Realizing that if he continued to be in the rain it will spoil the wood which this violin was carved from plus Sora despise being sick. So he left the very hill with he and Roxas met and where they finally part.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back the woods, the rain kept raining down and the same man appeared there within sight watching Roxas to approach him.

Once Roxas stood in front of this man he spoke with the same deep tone, "so you decided early…So which is it?"

"I chose….

_**Death**_."

Thunder boomed again and then man handed over the identical shaped coat to Roxas which fitted him. This coat protected Roxas from the cold sky's tears and thus the man walked ahead of Roxas then turn to offer his hand "come on now, we can't keep waiting."

Roxas nodded then take his hand and then walk on the path he chose. A road which he hopes to find his answer that he seek for and eventually the truth…

_**Even though it will be a while before I return, always my heart aches without my violin on my back. Strangely when Riku held it, I can swear I can picture my violin crying in the rain silently in my absence… **_

_**By the way, In that case there is my letter, I wrote a simple poem… I called it:**_

_**A Violin's Cry. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: there is actually an epilogue to this story so stick around! and there is another story which progress on from this story, a.k.a, a sequel!  
**_


End file.
